The Crossover Paradox
by JesterJosh
Summary: What would happen if video games suddenly appeared in the real world? How would the world defend itself from the evil game villians still? What if gamers developed powers? This is the tale of three best friends who go on a quest to save their world. But who is causing this? This Crossover? How can they stop it? Everything collides in. The Crossover Paradox. all your favorite games.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This won't take long, check out my story on and check out my friend undaed. (no, I did not spell that wrong.) Oh yeah, every chapter will be named like a quest or achievment. If you don't know what that means, you'll probably find out. I own nothing but the 3 heroes.

The Crossover Parodox

chapter 1. Getting out of the house

It was a warm day in the middle of spring, but it was storming. This mattered not to 3 best friends as they sat in a college dorm playing Smash Brothers Brawl. They were all using either a Gamecube controller or the classic controller because who in their fucking mind would use the wii remote?!

One of the friends sat on the right of the couch. He was hefty but not fat, wearing a long sleeved shirt and a sleevless jacket along with some blue jeans. He wore glasses and had his short hair facing a bit to the side. This friend was the most intelligent of the 3 and by far the most sarcastic. He was fighting well as his favorite character, Captian Falcon. He had just falcon punched Lucario off the screen. "Come on Adam, give me a break," said the friend on the right. "I can't beat you guys." Adam gave as they all said 'no craps' as he remembered the time he waiting to fight Lucario and had lost the match.

"Come on Michael," Adam said to the lucario user. Michael was a shameless guy with no dignity and some mental issues. He was the least smart of the 3 but was definitley not dumb. He had on his black and red Beastie Boys shirt and some blue jeans "Take it like a man. Falllconn Paawnchh!" Lucario flew off the screen again and Michael sighed, now down to 2 lives. Now, it wasn't that Micheal was bad at video games, far from it. He just sucked at Nintendo games. He was unstopable at Mortal Kombat and CoD (call of duty) as our third friend had found out one day.

"Not a chance Adam," said the third hero, reflecting falcon punch with Marth.

"You can't beat the falcon Josh," said Adam with confidence. Joshua, or Josh to most people, was dominating as Marth. In Smash brothers, Josh could fight well with every character, except for Meta Knight, who was actually considered the easiest person to use. He just couldn't. Josh had discovered his 'all-aroundness' when he had been looking for his best character. Josh was shocked to say the least when he found out he could own everybody as Olimar. Josh was the middle man, being almost, but not quite, as smart as Adam. He was the tallest, standing almost a foot taller then them at 6'3. He wore glasses and had half of his hair swept to the side. He had his hair cut to where one of his bangs were longer then the other and hung down in front of his face. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and black jeans. People often called Josh 'the ninja' as he had the unchangable ability to sneak up on people. Josh was dominating as usual when he sudenly saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head a bit to see something small and brown walk into his bathroom.

Josh paused the game and said, "did you guys see that?"

"Yeah, I think," Michael said confused and turning to look the same way as Josh. "What was that?"

"Well, lets check it out," Adam said impatiently while getting up from the couch. Josh and Michael got up quickly and and walked silently to the bathroom. The door was opened so they all got a clear veiw of what it was they had seen.

Standing in front of them was a 1 foot tall, brown... Goomba. It was a Goomba from the mario games. It had large eyes and those two fangs that stuck up out of the corners of its mouth. "You guys are seeing this too, right?" Michael said amazed. Josh and Adam just nodded, also in shock. Who wouldn't be after seeing a creature from so many games litterally in their home? Then it rushed at them. No one was ready as the goomba rushed at Josh who was standing in the middle and started eating his foot.

"Holy shit!" Josh yelled lifting his feet. Michael and Adam grabbed his arms to keep him balanced. Almost out of pure instinct, Josh kicked out with his other foot, hitting the goomba solidly. As his foot caved in the side of its head making it let go, it flew into the wall before dissapearing and leaving behind 2d text that said '100'. Josh was confused for a second before saying, "sweet!" He was now winning the game. Then they all heard a crash from the other room. The 3 friends rushed back to the living room.

They came across many goombas walking around his house. "Sweet, huh?" Adam said. Adam said a bit irritated at Josh's comment. Josh quickly pulled them into his bedroom. Josh rushed over to his closet and pulled open the doors with force. You see, Josh didn't like storing his things with other people's things, so he kept EVERYTHING in his closet.

Josh looked at what he had and, being completley insane, came up with some weapons. He grabbed his sledge hammer thinking, 'Hammers are always good against goombas.' He then handed Adam a slingshot and gave Michael a bag of charcoal and a lighter. "Michael, load the coal into the slingshot, light it, and Boom! We've got a makeshift fire flower!" His friends just looked at him.

"You're completley insane," Adam said hoplessly.

"I like it," Michael agreed. Of course, Michael was also insane, so don't trust him for a calm solution. "Big BOOM! Heh heh heh" he said psychoticlly.

"Lets play," Josh said before rushing out into the fray of goombas. His friends followed and quickly got into a rythm of loading and firing. While they could take down goombas faster than Josh, they shared the points they earned, only realeasing 50's for them, while Josh got the full 100. Josh decided to go with side swings so he didn't have to lift the hammer constantly over his head. He hit a goomba to his left then kicked out taking down another.

Adam saw one getting to close as he realeased another 'fireball' and punched out smashing its face with a battle cry of, "Pawwnch!" Michael had reached for the fridge hoping to make some molotov cocktails.

He let out a cry of frustration as there was no alchohol. "Josh, you don't have any thing to make molotovs with!" Michael yelled in anger as he curb stomped a goomba.

Josh had just smashed another one into his wall when Michael yelled this. Another goomba was coming at him fast. Without the time to reverse his momentum, Josh kept turning with it, bringing it down diagonally and cracking the floor with an angry cry of, "I don't drink!" Josh had always hated how people either thought he always drank because he was a teenager or were judging when they found out he didn't. Josh let out one of the many rages he held for the world.

Josh threw the hammer away as he leaped at the goombas going fully unarmed at them. Josh unleashed a set of kicks that either sent goombas into the wall or into other goombas. Whenever one got to close, Josh snapped out with a fist or elbow. It was sloppy because Josh had never studied martial arts in his life, but it was chaotic and devastating. Just as the numbers were thinning, a giant goomba smashed through the wall.

"Josh!" Michael said tossing him the hammer. Josh rushed at a smaller goomba, leaping off it with a cry of, "You son of of Bitch!" He came down with a very heavy overhead smash, flatting the giant goomba hard.

With the room cleared, Josh went over to the cofee table where he had left his dagger. Josh collected knives and had been showing his newest one to his friends. Knives weren't allowed on campus, so Josh sent them home to his dad, who collected swords. Michael picked up the hammer, not really having a weapon yet. They walked to the hole in the wall, which could fit them and about three other people. The sight shocked them.

The sky had darkened and a purple and blue vortex had opened up in the sky. Smaller ones had opened up on the ground. Minor video game enemies were roaming the streets and campus. Zombies, goombas, undead, slimes, all of them running around. A few zombies had noticed the heroes.

Being paranoid and insane, they had always been prepared for zombies, and they loved the chance to test their abilities. Michael just knocked the heads clean off while Josh stabbed them in the head. Adam tripped them with a stick and curb stomped them. They were dead shortly.

After waiting a moment as a break, Adam spoke up. "Alright, so video games are coming into the real world, but only minor enemies so far," Adam concluded. "And I bet you a demon's great axe that portal had something to do with it." They looked at the portal again and noticed something.

"Did it get bigger?" Michael asked. Indeed it had to the dissapointment of all three of them. "We can't stay here."

"Shouldn't we stay somewhere defensable that we know?" Josh argued. Michael gestured to the giant hole in the wall. "Alright lets move." They were all set to move when there heard a roar. They looked up at the portal which is where it had come from and looked in horror. Alduin from Skyrim had swooped down from the portal. They all knew the same thought at that moment.

'We are so screwed.'

Notes: Alright, great first chapter. Bit of a cliff there so we can leave you wanting more. R&R. Next time on the Crossover Paradox: We introduce the first good guy to come to the real world. How will the heroes survive and fight off the growing threat? Find out in the next episode: Level Up!


	2. Chapter 2

Review responses: This is where I answer and respond to reviews from the last chapter at the moment.

The Constitutionalist: OK, I messed up. I may have led some readers to believe that the first of the three heroes appears in this chapter. That is NOT the case. The 3 friends who fought off the goombas and zombies are the heroes. I meant the first good guy from the video games arrives. If you don't get it now, you'll see later.

That's the only one that really needed a response to, No Offense Ny'Kle! Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 2: Level Up!

Alduin was spitting fire at some zombies and hadn't noticed them yet. Michael was the first to have an idea. "We gotta get out of here!" Michael shouted in Josh's face. He turned to run in the opposite direction of Alduin, but he didn't notice what had suddenly appeared. He had barely taken 2 steps before running face-first into a block. A mario brick had appeared and when Michael ran into it, the block dispensed a... shotgun?

Both Adam and Josh thought it made sense because of the collapse of worlds. "Aw Shit!" Michael yelled. They couldn't blame him. He had just head butted a brick at full speed. Then he noticed the shotgun. "Sweet! Mine! Called it!" He was happy to finally have a useful weapon. As he picked it up, a larger portal opened up on thier left.

A hoard of zombies was coming through. Josh looked them over and realized what type they were. Thry weren't black ops zombies, thank god. They were from Resident Evil 4. While Josh wasn't pleased with las plagas zombies, it was better than black ops.

They all looked at the zombies, then at Alduin, and back at the zombies. They all said together, "Zombies," and nodded. Michael lifted his shot gun and Adam hoisted the sledgehammer over his shoulder. Josh drew his dagger and sighed, "Why today? Why not Monday? But Saturday, seriously?" Josh's Saturdays always seemed to get ruined, but this one took the cake. "Lets just get this shit over with." They then rushed at the zombies.

Micheal entered shooting while Josh used an under stab, ramming his dagger into the first zombie's neck. Adam entered the fray with an overhead smash of the hammer. They started kicking ass. Josh started slicing zombies up with blinding speed as Adam destroyed zombies with devastating strength. Michael was tearing through the zombies with a seemingly endless supply of shotgun shells, but the zombie hoard seemed endless also. Zombies kept pouring in from smaller portals and the 3 heroes were slowing down.

Shit really hit the fan when Adam lost his hammer. It got caught on a zombie due to his waning strength and he had to abandon it to not end up surronded. Then, as Michael was trying to reach Adam, a zombie jumped on his shoulder. He started flailing and shooting,to keep the zombie on his shoulder from biting him and to keep any others from getting to close. Then it happened.

A portal started to open up on Josh. Then it disappearedand and Josh went wide eyed for about 5 seconds. Then Josh snapped back to reality and ran at the zombie holding Michael. He somehow dodged the other zombies and as he reached the one holding Michael unleashing a devastating roundhouse kick, smacking the zombie aside.

"How'd you do that?!" Michael said standing up and looking at Josh in shock. Josh had never had a karate lesson in his life. Suddenly, he's like Bruce Lee. Josh dodged a zombie by doing a somersault backwards. He then rushed up to it and round house kicked it into 2 others. He then turned to another zombie and buried his knife in its leg. It leaned over in pain, so Josh wrapped his arms around its neck and preformed a suplex, blowing chunks of zombie head everywhere.

Josh picked up his knife and told Michael happilly, "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel so powerful, so skilled, so full of energy." Then Josh remembered what it was Michael was doing. "Adam!" They looked over to see an unbelievable sight. Adam had gained some power too.

Adam was angry and pulled back his fist with no they heard what he said next. "Faallcconn...," Adam prepared as he pulled back his fist and Josh and Michael could have sworn they saw his hand turn red. "Paawwnnchh!" Adam let fly his punch in a firey explosion of justice. Flames flew everywhere engulfing the closest zombies and burning others. Of course, those who were in front of or received the punch were simply gone.

"Adam gained the powers of Captian Falcon!" Michael said excited as Adam continued to 'Falcon' his way through the hoard until nothing was left. He rushed at the last zombie and grabbed its shoulders.

Adam lifted his knee with a shout of, "Knee of Justice!" The zombie's head exploded in a firey blaze... of justice. He then came up to Michael and Josh with a happy look on his face.

"Yeessss!" Adam yelled happilly. Captian Falcon was his favorite video game character of all games in existence. "Who'd you get though Josh?" Josh thought for a minute. Who's powers did Josh absorb? Josh suddenly had an epiphany!

"Leon!" Josh shouted at them. "That's it! I got Leon S. Kennedy's powers from Resident Evil 4 and 6." The zombie dodging and fighting skills was all stuff Josh had seen Leon do in the game.

"Well," Michael said jokingly, "You've got the hair for it." They all laughed at the very true joke. Josh did have hair that some would compare to Leon's. "Why didn't I get powers?" Josh and Adam just shrugged. They knew nothing about the collapse of worlds, just like Michael. This was new to all of them. "Well, what did it feel like to get the powers?" It was an honest question. "Cause you guys blocked out the world for about 5 seconds."

Josh and Adam looked at each other, thinking of a way to explain it. "Well," Josh started, "It's hard to explain. First off, it feels like ten minutes. The best way to describe it would have to be uhh, it's a rush." Michael looked at Adam for a better explanation. Adam shrugged, agreeing that was the only way to explain it.

"Aw man!" Michael yelled. "You guys got powers and I didn't! That means one of two things! 1: I'm gonna either die or be captured for your guys' entire quest or 2: I'm gonna be the third wheel and you guys are-" Michael was cut off mid-rant as a portal opened up on him. Josh just smiled as it closed and Michael started absorbing the powers.

Then a zombie came up behind Michael and both Adam and Josh yelled, "Michael!" Michael suddenly whirled around blowing the zombie's head apart with his shotgun, holding it with only one hand. "I have had enough of these motherfucking zombies at our motherfucking college!" Michael yelled rushing at a group of zombies. He started tearing through them with his shot gun and reloading with amazing speed.

Adam and Josh just watched from the side with blank faces. "So," Adam started, "What powers do you think he got? Call of Duty or Battlefield?" Josh thought for a second.

"I don't know yet," Josh answered with no emotion just like Adam. Michael then picked up a hatchet one of the zombie's had been wielding and threw it into the face of another. Josh and Adam looked at each other.

"Call of Duty," they said at the same time. Michael then came up to them, all the zombies near them dead.

"Okay," he said happilly, "my bloodlust is sated. I got Call of Duty powers! Yes! I'm not a side character!" He then walked face first into another block. "Son of a bitch!" This time, a hand gun fell out of it.

Josh scooped it up. "Mine," he said, claiming Leon's main weapon. He then helped Michael up. "What do we do now guys?" Then he noticed a shadow that had covered all three of their visions. Josh looked up to see Alduin flying above them. The shot gun blasts and falcon punchs must have caught his attention. "Aw shit." Josh knew they were fucked now. Then, Alduin stared raining down meteors. "Aw shit!" Josh yelled dodge rolling behind a building. Michael leaped behind another with Adam using his falcon speed to follow.

The meteors devastated the land destroying most of the buildings, but not touching the 3 heroes. They came out 2 minutes later, looking over the damage. The land was barren and full of minature craters, the heroes noticed as they walked around. They knew Alduin was around, but were to dazed to care at the moment. Then the dark shadow fell over them again and Michael went into a rage. "You know what!?" Michael yelled furiously, "I'm fucking done!" He then picked up a RPG that had fallen through a portal and shot it at Alduin...

Alduin shot fire and destroyed it without a thought. It was at this time that the 3 heroes knew they were doomed. There wasn't enough building left to hide behind. But then, the heroes heard something they all knew by heart that made them look at the source even with death in front of them. "Fus Ro Da!" shouted a voice with intensity. As the shout hit Alduin, both him and the heroes turned to look at the speaker.

It was the dragon born! He looked just as the game depicted him in the game. He was a nord, wearing iron armor and the bad ass horned helmet, and was an average height of 6'2. Alduin flew toward him, forgetting all about them. All 3 of them knew he would be fine and if he wasn't, there wasn't really anything they could do to help. So they did the only thing they could. They ran for thier lives. As they left the campus, they heard the battle raging behind them.

5 minutes later, they took a break. They were on a high way next to the campus. All 3 were thinking, 'What do we do now?' They didn't know wher to go. Then Josh had an idea. "Why don't we head to the portal?" He pointed to the main giant one that looked even bigger then before. "It looks like the main one. If we head to what ever's under it, we could find who or what summoned it."

"Seems like our best shot," Adam said. He got up and looked down the road. "W-what the?" They all looked down the road and were struck speechless. Coming down the road was a bald man who had a red tatoo going down his body and over his eye in a line. He was only wearing a loin cloth and had two swords strapped across his back. It was Kratos, bane of gods.

Notes: Ok, so the first hero didn't stay too long, but he saved all of their lives. Kratos, on the other hand, who knows what will happen with him? Oh yeah, I do.

Next time on the Crossover Paradox: our three heroes talk with Kratos and get separated from each other. Our three heroes must face a tough enemy and master thier new powers. Can they master their new powers, or will they die trying? Next time: Learning the Controls


	3. Chapter 3

Review responses: To The Constitutionalist: First off, thank you for being a faithful reader and honest criticizer (I probably spelled that wrong). I have been generalizing the weapons because of two things 1: I'm basing it off the heroes' knowledge of weapons. 2: I don't know much about guns but I love them. I will however use some of your suggestions but not at the moment. The heroes are still at level 2 in a sense. They can't have the most amazing weapons right off the back. Second response, they are not fighting real zombies. They are fighting the las plagas from Resident Evil 4. These resemble infected more as they feel pain, throw and wield weapons, and eventually even fire guns. Shooting them in the leg will cause them to lean over, giving Leon the chance to preform a round house kick or sometimes a suplex. Also, about how you word things, don't worry about it. It may not have been what you meant, but it helped me see a possibility that I needed to clarify.

Thank you and on with the story...

Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes

They looked on in fear as Kratos walked toward them. Josh pulled his friends close to talk in secret. "Alright guys," Josh started, "We all know if we piss him off we are dead." Michael and Adam nodded in full agreement. "Now, I believe I should be the one to go talk to him."

"That's insane!" Adam whispered frantically. "We should run!"

"Okay, look," Josh started to explain, "We can't out run Kratos and Michael shouldn't be the one to talk to him. He'd screw it up."

"Hey!" Michael said before thinking for a moment. "Yeah." He hung his head a bit ashamed.

"Besides that," Josh continued, "I have Leon's powers which means I now have a lot of luck. Leon always had the most insane luck which means I have the best chance of escaping if things go south." Adam and Michael nodded knowing he would do this whether they were okay with it or not.

Josh left the circle and walked toward Kratos until he was halfway between Kratos and his friends. "Hello," Josh said as emotionless as possible. He didn't want to sound aggressive or peppy as both tones might piss Kratos off. Kratos drew his blades and Josh knew one thing. He was failing at diplomacy. He tried to get to the point of his approach. "We mean you no- Holy Shit!" Josh yelled as Kratos suddenly slashed at his head. Josh barely dodged it by leaning back and ducking. He quickly noticed the second blade coming at his stomach and jumped back, ducking into a roll. Josh came up in the opposite direction, running toward his friends.

Josh noticed that they were already running away. 'Thanks a lot guys,' he thought as he chased after them. As Josh somehow caught up he said, "Okay, what now?" His friends were just looking at Josh in shock that he was alive. After all, how many people survive being that close to Kratos? So Josh came up with the answer. "There guys!" Josh pointed to an army truck that must have fallen through a portal because it had a mounted turret on top. As they ran toward it they heard Kratos coming up behind them... They ran faster.

Adam reached the car first and falcon punched out the window. "Josh," Adam questioned, "you can hot wire this thing right?" It was an honest question because they didn't have the keys. Josh thought for a moment and thought he remembered Leon doing something like that in number 6. Josh only shrugged and got to work. Adam turned to Michael. "You need to hold him off."

"Why me!?" Michael yelled. Who the hell wanted to fight Kratos?

"Well I'm not gonna do it!" Adam shouted. "Besides," Adam said more calmly, "you're the one with the gun. Surely, he can't block all of it. Now Michael, knowing Kratos the most, knew that was BULL SHIT! Kratos could just block it with his golden fleece, but Michael would do it anyway because it was their only shot... It went worse then they thought it would.

Michael walked about 10 feet from Kratos and said, " I've got this. Me and my Spas-12." Michael wasn't sure how he knew that was the model of his gun, but the reason he knew that was because he had the powers of Call of Duty. He locked his sights on Kratos and fired. They all found out one thing from that shot. Kratos was even more bad ass then they originally thought.

He didn't even pull out the golden fleece. He just held up his blades in a X to block it and kept walking. Michael and Adam knew they were screwed. Josh couldn't see because he was so focused on his work. Adam turned to Josh and yelled, "Hurry!" Josh was working as fast as he could.

"Hey!" Josh snapped back, "You wanna tr- Wait, I've got it!" The vehicle started up as Josh was about to start a rant which he was rarely known to do. Josh climbed up and looked at the situation.

Michael was still trying to stop Kratos to no avail. He was currently reloading his Spas-12, which at the moment, was about the time Kratos got tired of messing with him. Kratos suddenly rushed forward at a speed Michael couldn't hope to dodge.

Suddenly, there was a hand on Michael's shoulder, pulling him away at the last second. "Come on!" Josh yelled at him, pulling him toward the car. Michael reached the car first, simply jumping onto the turret and sliding into the backseat. Josh jumped into the driver seat and slammed the door right after that. Josh did the logical thing next... He floored it.

As they sped away, Josh said, "Okay, I think we're good. There's no way Kratos can run faster then a car. Now, how to- Holy shit!" A blast suddenly blew out both wind shields. Josh looked back and saw Kratos aiming a bow at them. "Of course he has Artemis' bow! Why not!?" Another arrow shot into the car, bursting into sparks. If one of those hit the a living being... Well, someone was going to enjoy some charred BBQ. "Get down!" They all ducked under the seat, except for Josh who had to keep driving. Kratos' arrows kept rocking the car, but Josh was focused on survival. In short, he didn't give a shit.

After 2 minutes, they finally got out of firing range. "Okay!" Michael yelled. "I haven't heard death behind us for 20 seconds. Are we safe?!" It was hard to believe they had escaped Kratos, A feat that gods had failed at. Michael looked behind them for a few seconds. "Whew... Where are we now?"

"No idea," Josh said. "I wasn't exactly paying attention to the signs with Kratos following us! I do see some buildings up ahead though." As they pulled into the small city, they noticed something. It was deserted. There wasn't a soul in sight, but there were plenty of cars scattered around the roads. Just then they saw something up ahead. "What the hell is that?"

It was something covered in blue armor and had spikes out of the back. From the amount of skin they could see, It looked like it was made of tendrils of skin. It had a giant shield made of the same material. One of its arms was a cannon loaded with something that glowed green. As they got closer, Josh was the first to realize what it was. His eyes widened as he yelled, "Hunter!" Before Josh could even begin to swerve, the hunter rushed forward and brought up its arm.

"Bail!" Josh yelled as he dived out his door, into a building. Adam, being unprepared, simply falcon kicked his out and zoomed into a parking lot complex. Michael meanwhile, forgot to bail. He had climbed up onto the turret to get a better look, and when the hunter's arm crushed the hood and most of the car, he went up and forward. Michael flew through a window in the building in front of him. They were all alone with only themselves to save them.

Adam looked around and realized he was alone. "Just great," Adam sighed. He suddenly felt something. Something... evil and it was coming. Suddenly a black hole of darkness appeared 6 ft in front of Adam. He waited to see what was coming and pulled back his fist. A figure started floating out of the hole. It was a large man with red hair, dressed in black. He had a cloak and a yellow gem set in his forehead His skin was rough and dark, like he'd spent too much time in the sun. It was the anti-falcon, as Josh and Adam called him in Smash Brothers Brawl. It was Ganon, king of darkness. He had the same moves as Captain Falcon, but was slow. "You," Adam said with anger as he prepared to fight.

Josh was in a building alone. As he looked around, he realized he was in a shopping center. "Oh crap," Josh said as he scouted around a bit. Josh knew that shopping centers of any kind were dangerous in a zombie game. Suddenly, he heard a loud scraping sound. Josh turned to see a form hulking through the aisles across from him. As the figure came into view, Josh cursed. It had a giant bag looking thing strapped around its chest that fell all the way to its legs. It had on black shoes. It had a sack on his head, so Josh didn't know how it could see, but there were a bunch of needles and knives stuck in its body. The most notable thing was the weapon it dragged across the ground. It was half ax and half hammer. The ax end was serrated and the hammer end was covered in spikes. The head was wrapped in chains, just to look scary Josh guessed. It was an executioner from Resident Evil 5. This thing was always hell to fight, but Josh was alone, with only a handgun. Josh really wished he knew what type of handgun he had, but Resident evil games never tell you what type the starting handgun was! It sometimes frustrated him.

"Ow," Michael said in pain, "son of a-" He looked around. "Where am I?" He then noticed an important fact. 'Where are Josh and Adam?!" Michael saw he was in an office building, down some hallway or another. Michael got up and started walking, hoping to find his friends. As he was halfway down the hallway, Michael heard a sound. It sounded like unstable energy. Michael's powers took over and, by instinct, he dived into a room on his left just as a green ball of energy flew by and exploded in another room. Michael came out to face this enemy with his Spas-12. He saw what had done the damage. "Aw, Shit." The hunter that had smashed the car had decided followed Michael instead of either of his friends. Michael lifted his gun with no choice but to fight. He pulled the trigger followed by a click... He was out of ammo. Michael tossed it away with a curse. Michael had no weapon... and no where to run.

Adam prepared himself to take on Ganondorf. "Come at me Ganon!" Adam yelled before rushing forward. No one really cared whether his name was Ganon or Ganondorf anymore, so Adam went with the shortest. Adam slammed into him with a falcon kick and stepped back, unsure of his strength. Unfortunately for him, Ganon had somehow brought up his arms up to block in that time. Adam knew he wouldn't be able to win with speed alone now. Ganon suddenly jumped forward with a fist aimed at Adam's head. Only instinct saved Adam as he executed a dodge roll to the left, barely dodging a fist that shattered the concrete where Adam had just been standing. "Crap! I barely dodged that. He's too strong and fast for me." Adam was in trouble because he didn't know how to fight at close combat that well. Adam launched another falcon kick, hoping to just do some damage. Ganondorf simply dodged it. "...Crap." Ganon then preformed a straight kick... up. He kicked straight up and sent Adam flying through 2 floors of concrete.

Josh faced down the executioner, not wanting to take his eyes off of it. They waited, seeing who would make the first move. Josh fired, realizing waiting for a enemy you're not really supposed to beat the first time you fight it to charge you was suicidal. The executioner charged the instant Josh pulled the trigger. Josh managed to unload half of his clip before it got close. Then it swung it's axe at his side. Josh rushed forward, inside the range of the blade and ducked under the swing. The aisles were launched to the left, leaving a gap that could be considered a small ring. Josh then launched a round house kick to its face. The executioner stumbled back one step before hoisting its axe again. This time, it decided to use the hammer side. Josh did a dodge roll to the side, barely dodging the spiked hammer. It crushed the flimsy tile floor and crushed deep into the floor... crushing a gas pipe. Josh's eyes went wide as he ran away. Josh estimated had about 10 seconds before it blew. Josh ran toward a window and jumped just as the gas line blew.

He was blown far and actually flew into the next building next door. "Aw, God!" Josh yelled getting up. "That fucking hurt! At least that's over." Just then the executioner smashed through the wall with its hammer. It still had a few flames clinging to it, but it still seemed unharmed! Josh thought about his odds. "Aw shit," Josh said hopelessly. The executioner swung the axe side at his head. Josh was caught by surprise do to it blowing up and not dying. He managed to dodge the blade, but got clipped by the larger hammer side and was sent to the ground. The executioner loomed over Josh as it lifted the axe for one final strike.

Michael decided to try the only logical thing, which was very uncommon for him. He turned and ran down the hall, fleeing for his life. He heard its pounding foot steps as it gave chase. Michael took a right and found himself in the main office room with all the cubicles. They were all deserted of course. Michael decided his best chance was to hide in one. As he crouched down, Michael heard the hunter enter the room and begin looking for him. He heard it come close and held his breath. He tensed up as the Hunter suddenly blasted the cubicle next to his. After another minute, the hunter started to walk away. Michael listened to the the fading steps. Michael dared to look out of his cubicle... and saw the hunter's gun 3 inches away from his face. "Oh shit," Michael breathed with wide eyes. He saw the green energy charge up inside the barrel.

Adam got up with intense pain. "Ahh," Adam grunted, "that hurt." Adam then realized something shocking. "How can I stand?! That was 2 feet of solid concrete!" Adam begun to think about his power and all it truly gave him the ability to do. Just then Ganondorf jumped up through the hole Adam had made. Ganon rushed at his back, but Adam was ready this time. Adm spun around with lightning speed to deliver a round house kick to Ganon's face. Ganon was sent flying into a pillar, cracking it before falling to the ground. "Whoa!" Adam finally had a read of how powerful he was. He liked his odds. Adam rushed at the dazed Ganondorf and unleashed a fist to his face. Ganon got his arms up to block, but just barely. Adam didn't give a shit this time and followed up with a right hook. Ganondorf couldn't block at all and was sent stumbling, but he stayed standing. Adam finished his combo with a falcon punch/uppercut to Ganon's chin. "Paawwwnnnncchh!" Adam yelled in a fiery explosion of justice. Ganon was sent flying up 2 floors through the ceiling. Adam jumped up after him with 2 quick strides. Ganondorf put his hands in a fighting position and Adam followed suit. The battle had truly begun.

Josh reacted quickly and threw his dagger at the executioner's eyes, or at least where Josh thought his eyes were. The executioner flinched and Josh rolled to the side, just barely avoiding the axe. Josh jumped up and unloaded the rest of his clip into it's face at point blank range. It stumbled back and Josh took the opportunity to rip out his dagger violently Josh decided to finish up by doing a somersault and kicking the executioner in the face. As it stumbled back again, Josh took the time to reload. "I think I can win," Josh said a bit shocked by the thought. He had decided he wasn't going to die here.

Michael saw the gun. With only a second to spare, Michael did the most insane thing he could think of. He jumped at the hunter. Michael wrapped his legs around the hunter's head and grabbed its helmet. As the energy shot destroyed the cubicle, Michael began to punch the hunter in the face relentlessly. To Michael's credit, he held on for 5 seconds. Then, the hunter smacked him to the side where Michael slammed into a pillar. It didn't do much damage Michael realized as he got up. He was determined to face this with all he had left. "Come at me bro," Michael said as he patted his chest twice and held out his arms, a gesture Adam and Josh had seen many times.

Adam was locked in intense combat with Ganon as Ganon launched another right hook. Adam blocked it with his left arm as sent a lightning fast right jab. Ganondorf dodged to the left and came back with a left jab going straight for Adam's face. Adam dropped to the ground and attempted to sweep Ganon's feet, but Ganondorf suspected this. Ganon followed through with the jab turning right and attempting a mid air round house kick, dodging Adam's sweep. As Ganon came around with his foot, he brought it down diagonally, hoping to hit Adam in the face. But as soon as Adam felt himself miss, he rolled to his right with his back facing Ganon. As Adam finished his roll and turn at the same time, he rose with a flaming uppercut that Ganondorf couldn't even begin to dodge. Ganon was sent flying and burning up through another floor of concrete. Adam jumped after him, hoping to finish him with a mid air falcon punch, but Ganondorf suspected this, and met Adam's fist of justice with his own fist of darkness. A sad fact was that in Smash Brothers, Ganon's fist did more damage then Captain Falcon's fist. Adam was sent falling through 5 floors of concrete. As he landed and cracked the ground, Adam felt a new level of pain.

Adam grunted in pain as he got up to face Ganon. Ganondorf had floated down after him to finish this fight. Adam thought about what had just happened and about Ganon's smirking face, and he became filled with rage. He would not allow this man to be stronger then Captain Falcon, then justice! Adam clenched his fist as rage filled him and fire flared over his body for a second. He rushed at Ganon with unknown speed, catching Ganon by surprise. He tried to punch at Adam, but Adam simply ducked under it and grabbed Ganondorf's shoulders. As Adam brought up his knee he yelled in rage, "Knee Of Justice!" Ganon took the powerful knee to the face and was sent up through all 10 floors of concrete and into the air above the complex! Adam jumped after him with blinding speed and jumped at Ganon with all his strength. He brought back his fist to punch Ganon again and Ganon smirked. No matter how enraged Adam was, he wasn't strong enough to beat Ganondorf's fist...

But Adam knew that. As he reached Ganon, Adam executed a mid air spin, rolling past Ganon's fist! The shocked and off balance Ganondorf couldn't even register the foot that suddenly kicked him in the face sending him spinning in mid air. Adam kept going up because of the strong jump, and as he reached the peak of his jump, Adam brought back his now flaming fist. "Falllcccoonnnn," Adam said he rushed down at lightning speed. "Pppaaawwwnnnchhh!" Adam yelled with all his might as he brought his fist down into Ganon's stomach. Ganondorf flew down even faster, the 10 feet of concrete not slowing him in the slightest until he reached the ground. Adam fell back towards the ground and landed on his feet. He walked over to see shattered concrete everywhere as he reached the crater that Ganon had created. Ganondorf lay at the center, with his arms at his sides almost. "I win," was all Adam said as he looked upon the fallen villain As he walked away Adam heard the same sound he had heard before the fight. Adam whirled around to find... nothing. Ganon's body was simply gone, with no trace at all. Adam thought about this for a moment before rushing off to find his friends.

Josh unloaded another clip into the executioner's face as it rushed at him. Josh had backed away and was now in a hallway. He couldn't hope to dodge so he turned and ran down the hall. Josh hoped for a door at the end... Hope hated Josh. Josh saw that all there was at the end was a wall which seemed horrifically pointless in design, at least to Josh. Josh heard the executioner behind him though, so he kept running at the wall. Josh remembered the coolest thing Leon did in Resident Evil 4 and decided to use it. The executioner knew he couldn't keep running and prepared to swing its axe at the wall in mid run. The executioner had never seen Leon though. as Josh reached the wall he kept running and planted 2 feet up the wall before flipping off backwards, barely dodging the axe and landing behind the executioner. As it turned to face Josh, the executioner saw Josh unload another clip into its face and run back into the original room.  
The executioner was right behind him. As they reached the entrance, Josh turned to shoot the executioner, not knowing how close it was. Josh was suddenly clipped by the hammer side of its axe. As the spikes dug into his shoulder, Josh was sent flying into the wall. As Josh lay there, he realized his shoulder was bleeding heavily. "Damn it," Josh grunted. Josh was in to much pain to move as the executioner approached him with its axe held high. Josh knew he was doomed... When suddenly there was an explosion!

The ceiling suddenly collapsed above them and rained debris down upon the executioner. It fell back in pain, but wasn't dead yet. Josh saw something silver and metallic slide towards him. Josh bared the pain as he picked it up. "Holy shit," Josh sighed. It was a gun, but not just any gun. Josh had memorized this gun, as it was the strongest magnum in Resident Evil 5. It was the S & W 500! Josh looked at the executioner as it began to rise off the ground. Josh used most of his strength and will to get on his feet. He was still leaning heavily on the wall as he lifted the magnum. The executioner stumbled at him slowly while dragging the axe behind it. Josh held his breath as he prepared to fire. "...Die," Josh breathed as he pulled the trigger. Josh had aimed low knowing the recoil would jerk his hand. He reacted with it perfectly, the bullet driving right through the executioner's skull. It stood for a second or two before slamming into the ground. Josh stood there before gathering himself and walking over to the corpse. It had dropped everything it was holding, which happened to be 4 gold bars! "Sweet!" Josh picked them up and looked over to find anything helpful. Josh found one of the plants that were growing in the lobby entrance that were not destroyed. It happened to be useful as a healing herb. Josh walked out to find his friends.

Michael had dodged another blast from the hunter and threw another chair at it's head. "Come on!" Michael taunted as the hunter slammed it's arm down, the force blowing Michael back. As he slammed into a support pillar, Michael was dazed and thought he saw a green ball coming at him. "Oh shit!" Michael yelled as he rolled out of the way of the blast. The support pillar was destroyed as pieces blew everywhere, some of them bruising Michael. Michael got up and ran into one of the not destroyed cubicles. Michael had seconds before the hunter smashed through the cubicle at him. He glanced around for a weapon. Anything would do. Michael spotted something by another support pillar. It was a gun. No, Michael realized It was one of the most powerful guns. It was a S & W 500. That would easily take the hunter down. Michael made a split second decision and ran for the magnum... The hunter was ready for him though. The hunter knew what he was running for and shot a blast at the support pillar. Michael flew back in pain as the pillar was destroyed. Even worse, losing that many supports caused the ground to collapse. The magnum fell through the floor. "Aw shit." Michael turned to face the hunter again, going back to plan A. Dodge and hope you don't die.

Adam saw Josh stumbling out of a building. It was a strange sight for Adam indeed. Josh had a bleeding shoulder and a gun in each of his pockets. He was carrying a plant in one hand and 4 gold bars in the other. "Josh," Adam said shocked, "What the hell happened to you? Your arm's bleeding and you have gold bars. We are rich!"

"The fuck happened to you!?" Josh shouted back. "Your clothes are burned and you have a broken leg I think. Besides that, did someone hit you in the gut? Your breathing pretty fast dude." Adam had stumbled over to Josh and was clutching his stomach. "As for me, I just fought an executioner! You know, giant axe hammer thing?!"

"I just fought Ganon!" Adam yelled back. "He kicked me through concrete!" Adam was about to start ranting again before he noticed something. "Hey, where's Michael?"

" Didn't he bail with you?" Josh asked. Suddenly, they heard a crash from the office building. They then heard Michael yell. "Michael, we're down here!" They could tell that Michael was in trouble, mostly because Michael had used most of his ammo on Kratos.

"Guys?" they heard Michael yell. " Whoa!" They heard another blast. "Guys, go on without me!" Josh looked at the building for a second before going to find a car to hot wire. Adam quickly followed.

"He'll be fine," Josh said as he worked. "He probably going to do something epic and show up at the last second. Like a true hero from Call of Duty... Or he could die like one of the characters you play as throughout the game." It wasn't that they didn't care about Michael, they did. They were worried about him to the point of not talking, but they trusted in their friend. They knew he would live. Then the building started to collapse.

Michael was running. The entire room had started caving in after losing most of the supports and Michael did not want to be there when it did. Michael saw a window up ahead and knew his only option. As Michael reached the window, he brought up his hands and jumped through. as he cleared the building, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Josh and Adam were looking at him expectantly from inside the car. They were wide eyed though, showing some signs of shock. Michael was spreading his arms to try and mantain some balance and control. Then everything sped up as he smacked into the wind shield, cracking it, and rolled off the hood. "Shit!" Michael yelled in pain.

"Get in the car Michael," Josh said impatiently. He had expected something like this. Michael got up grunting in pain as he got in the car. Josh drove around the ruined building to get back on the road. As they came around, the hunter stumbled out of the debris.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Michael yelled in outrage. "How is he- No you know what? I'm done with him. Screw him for all I care." Josh suddenly turned the car around. He was now heading straight for the hunter. "What are you doing Josh?" Michael was getting worried. "Josh?" They were heading straight for it and it began to raise its arm. "...Josh!?" Josh suddenly swerved, barely dodging the hunter and a gun shot rang out. As they drove past, the hunter fell to the ground, dead. "What just happened?"

Josh gestured with the magnum he was suddenly holding. "Allow me to explain..." 2 minutes ago...

Josh swerved the car as he drew his S & W. Just as they drove by, Josh put the gun to the hunter's face and fired in one fluid motion. You might have thought he just put his arm outside the car to relax in comfort. Josh had blown out the hunter's brain in less then a second of aiming...

"I'll admit," Michael said, "that was pretty impressive." They continued to drive down the road with no idea where they were going. They knew 2 things though. 1: They were not going back to face Kratos. 2: They could face whatever challenge came their way, with or without each other if they had to.

Notes: Alright, sorry this took so long. It's almost 1 a.m. and I finally finished this chapter. Next, I'm going to work on the next chapter of my zombie story. Sorry, but I started that one first and I intend to finish it. It's on though if you want to read it. Besides that, I know what someone will say. I called him both Ganon and Ganondorf to dhow much it doesn't matter any more. You see, Ganon is the king of darkness while Ganondorf is the king of thieves. But in Smash Brothers, they call him Ganondorf when he has his powers of darkness. The best theory I have heard is that Ganon and Ganondorf are different people, but they share the same body and powers. Ganondorf channels Ganon's powers. This is the best theory I have heard. It truly doesn't matter anymore. Next time on the Crossover Paradox though: Our heroes have another run in with Kratos, meet 2 more heroes from games, gain more powers, and seriously piss off some chickens. Chapter 4: the Chicken or the Egg? (Okay, It's not the best title, but any other title gives away the heroes. Sorry.) I also may or may not put up a pokemon fanfic I started. If I do, Undaed, you are not allowed to read it. If you do, never mention it at all. Well, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Okay, I haven't gotten any reviews about the last chapter yet, but that's okay! I understand summer is coming and things can get crazy. As I begin writing this, I hope to have it posted the day my school lets out. (tuesday, the 23rd or 22nd. IDK) Time has no meaning to me. That has some ups and downs, trust me. I wanna say 2 more things. 1: The 3 heroes are based off of me and my friends, they are real people. They don't have the powers, but the personality was based off them. 2: I did say during the last chapter that I was going to work on my zombie story... But I realized something. This is possibly the greatest story ever thought of. It cannot be discontinued or waited on! I understand that now and strive to only work on this story until it is finished. On with the story!...

Chp 4: The chicken or the egg?

Josh had driven until nightfall, which was about 2 hours. They all decided to sleep in the car, taking shifts on guard duty. Strangely, considering their luck, nothing attacked them that night! At the start of a new day, Josh continued driving toward the portal after checking the bandages on his shoulder. It had almost fully healed. Unfortunatley, Josh knew nothing good can happen to him without something worse happening...

"Alright guys," Josh started with a yawn, "What do you think will happen?" He received questioning looks from his friends. "I-I mean after we close the portal." It was a good question. Something as earth shattering as this couldn't just happen and everything go back to normal the next day.

Adam thought for a moment. "...Well," Adam began to ponder, "first of all, we're not even sure we can close the portal or that it even caused this. It's a good possibility, but the portal could be caused by a game character. We really are just hoping that we can find out how this started by heading to the portal."

"...What?" Michael asked. Adam had lost him somewhere. Josh was usually the medium when this happened.

"He basically saying that we have no idea what's going on and we have no idea if we can even stop it," Josh explained to Michael. Michael thought for a moment and nodded in understanding. "Truly, I think that portal is the cause. Even if it isn't, wherever that portal is will probably have a lead to the true cause... You know guys, I am really tired of driving." Josh was a really impatient person when he had nothing at all to do. "Who wants to take ov- Holy shit!" Josh suddenly lost control of the car as it skid across the road and flipped into some nearby bushes...

Adam crawled out first followed by Michael and then Josh. They looked over the car. It was not a pretty sight. The windows were smashed, both wind shields were missing, and worst of all, it was upside down. "Fffuuck!" Michael yelled in rage. "What the hell happened Josh?!" Josh looked over the car before noticing something... There was an arrow in one of the tires. They all leaned in to examine the arrow. "Oh shit," Michael said with dread. "This was fired from the bow of Artemis."

Josh looked at him in disbelief. "You mean-," Josh started to say but he didn't want to finish the guess.

Michael nodded sadly. "...Kratos," was all Michael said.

"Well," Adam said bluntly, "we're screwed." They all knew it. The car was how they escaped last time and they didn't have another one. They suddenly heard something in the bushes behind the car. They took fighting stances, Adam pulling back a fist of justice and Josh drew his S&W .500 magnum while Michael brought up his fists, feeling usless without a gun. Josh handed him his 9mm handgun. They prepared to fight Kratos with all they had... But it wasn't Kratos who came through the bushes.

It was a tall man wearing armor. The armor was greyish green, but more green then grey. He had a yellow visor, so they couldn't see his face, but that didn't matter. They knew this guy because everything about him gave away his identity. From his armor to his assult rifle to standing at 7 feet tall, They instantly tell who this was.

"...Master Chief!" They all yelled at the same time. It was Master Chief from Halo and he wearing his Halo 4 armor. He had the starter assult rifle in his hands and was looking down at them.

"That's me," He said in his deep voice. "I keep meeting people who know who I am. Who are you?" They were freaking out. This was the first time they had gotten to talk to a game character who wasn't trying to kill them and it was Master Chief!

"I'm Michael," Michael started, "and this is Josh and Adam." Josh composed himself next.

"We're trying to fix the world and stop the dimensional collapse," Josh stated. "You've obviously already figured out that this isn't your world sir." Master Chief nodded. "...Oh, um, sir? C-could you possibly flip our car back over?"

Master Chief looked at their car. "Sure," was all he said before he walked over and grasped the car by the roof. He lifted it with ease as they just looked on in awe. He threw it back onto the road upright. They all looked at the car before noticing something coming down the road...It was Kratos.

"Oh no," Josh said in a bit of a panic before getting an awesome idea. "That's Kratos. He's the one who flipped our car and has been trying to kill us. He's a real jackass." Josh's friends just looked at him in shock wondering what the hell was Josh doing. "We did nothing to him and suddenly he just tries to kill us. No warning what-so-ever. He's pretty powerful. Some people say he could even kick your ass sir." Master Chief looked hard at Josh. "Of course, I believe that is some major bull shit." Josh knew his plan was drawing to the climax.

Master Chief looked down the road at the approaching Kratos. "Hmph," Master Chief mocked, "He doesn't look that tough. He's wearing a loin cloth... I'll take care of this punk," he said as he began to walk towards Kratos. Josh cheered in his head because this had been his plan.

"All according to plan," Josh whispered to his friends... What happened next was very shocking to everyone.  
Kratos suddenly rushed forward with blinding speed and sparta kicked Master Chief into the woods. They all sat there staring at Kratos in shock and disbelief. Then Kratos turned on them. They all ran for the car and Josh floored it yet again. Kratos fired more arrows to try and take them out, but missing one tire makes it easier to swerve and dodge. "God! Damn! It!" Josh yelled as arrows blew out the ground next to the car. Somehow they managed to escape again.

Josh continued driving for another couple of hours after they had escaped. They were tired of Kratos and it was only their 2nd time meeting him. Sudddenly the car lurched forward and stopped. "What the hell is it now!" Josh yelled being fed up with all their problems happening one after another. He threw open the door and jumped outside to find something unbelievable. "What the..."

"What is it?" Michael said also stepping outside. "W-what!? H-h-how?" This was the strangest thing yet, and that was saying alot. Vines had grown through the tires and were still growing. More vines were growing everywhere as they spun higher. As the vines reached their peak, they grew branches and leaves. In a matter of 2 minutes, a forest had litteraly grown around them. Michael and his friends were standing in a clearing. "Okay... What next?"

Suddenly, Josh's eyes widened. "Do you guys hear that?" A melody had quietly started echoing throughout the forest. "I think it's coming from... this way!" Josh took off running through the woods with Michael and Adam trying to keep up. Josh wouldn't slow down. He knew that melody, but it was too quiet for him to place it. Josh paused for a moment to hear again. This gave Adam and Michael just enough time to catch up before Josh took off again. This went on for another 5 minutes before they reached a clearing.

"Josh," Adam panted after catching up, "Why didn't you wait for us?! It was a great idea to go running off in the woods by yourself! Nothing dangerous could happen. No!" Adam was in rant mode. "Are you even listening to me?!" Josh was just staring ahead.

"L...l...l-l-l" Josh stuttered in awe. Adam and Michael finally looked at where they were. They were in a clearing and all there was in front of them was a stump, but it was who was on the stump who took their breath away. "L-l-Link." It was the hero of time himself. Josh's favorite character in all of gaming was sitting right in front of them on the stump playing the Lost Woods theme. That was what Josh had heard.

"Hello," Link said in his elvish like voice. "Who are you travellers and how do you know me?" Link was looking at Josh casually with his pure blue eyes. He had no idea that he had been transported to another world

"I am Josh and this is Michael and Adam," Josh said as calmly as he could. "As for you, You're a hero. The hero of time. The things you've done with no reward to be expected are just mind blowing Link." This was one of the most amazing things to ever happen in Josh's life. Adam and Michael just wanted Josh to have this moment.

"Thank you," Link told Josh before putting his ocarina back to his mouth. Before he could start playing again though, Link's ear twitched. Link suddenly lept up, drawing his sword and shield. Suddenly something came barrelling through the woods at Link. As a weapon smashed the ground where Link was at the time, Link dodge rolled out of the way. A giant warrior stood before them.

He was bald... and about 8 feet tall. That was the first thing they noticed. The second thing would have to be his heart. It was exsposed and beating. The final thing they noticed was this guy was ripped! He could easily have ripped them in half with his bare hands, not to mention his giant axe. He wasn't wearing much, but what he did have on was spiked. Its shoulder pads, gauntlets, and boots. The only parts not spiked were the metal bands on his thieghs and his main chest armor. His main armor was just 2 large straps that crossed over his back, a metal collar on his neck, and what Josh could only describe as a gurtle made of solid steel wrapped around his stomach. The 'gurtle' drapped down a loincloth for obvious reasons. He had no irises, just pure white eyes. It took them a minute to realize who this giant warrior was, but Josh and Michael knew him.

"It's Astroth from Soul Calibur!" Michael shouted. Astroth was a golem who wielded a giant axe and was a very tough guy to fight. He hoisted his axe with 2 hands and turned to face Link. Astroth rushed forward with a sweep of his axe across the ground. Link back flipped and brought up his shield just in time to block a shoulder rush from Astroth.

"Guys!" Josh shouted, "we gotta help Link!" Josh didn't want to risk shooting for fear that he might hit Link. He began looking around quickly for anything that could help. "Adam, help me get up there!" He pointed at some destroyed stairs that led to the forest temple. Adam rushed to stand in between Josh and the stairs and put his hands together. Josh took a deep breath and ran at Adam. As he reached Adam, Josh jumped and Adam used his strength and hands to catapult Josh over the stairs. Josh landed in a roll before rushing toward the temple. Michael shook his head before attempting the same menuver. As Adam was about to just jump up after them, he heard something and turned to the woods where he saw 3 new forms approaching...

Josh came face to face with, not the temple, but a giant brick wall. Josh didn't care because the pillars of stone were still in front of him. Michael came up behind him out of breath. "So," Michael breathed, "What now?"

Josh looked around for a second before pointing to a twenty foot tall pillar. "There!" Josh yelled with happiness. Michael looked at the top before making out what was on top of it. It was a block with a question mark on it. "A mario block has given us all our weapons so far, right? Don't include the magnum."

Michael nodded before thinking of a fatal flaw in Josh's plan. "But how are you gonna get up there?!" Michael didn't understand how Josh was gonna climb 20 feet of smooth rock, but he had forgotten one thing. Josh had memorized most of the Zelda games. The only guy who knew more was his dad. His dad could get the master (magic) sword in the original zelda and upgraded armor after only beating the first temple (No cheats. They didn't exist in that time). Josh suddenly rushed to the right where he started climbing some vines on the wall. Michael just looked on in amazement. "You play way to much Zelda."

Josh stopped climbing at that instant to yell back imeadeitely, "NO SUCH THING!" before he started climbing again. He then lowered himself onto a pillar across from the block. He then walked across a narrow path 20 feet high! The only thing Josh could thimk though was, 'Oh my god! It's like I'm being Link!' He then reached the block and gave it a solid punch.

A item started to rise out of it for 10 seconds. It was solid and red, about 6 feet long, and... a pole. To stop Astroth, the block had given Josh a staff, which he had no idea how to use. "God! Damn! It!" Josh yelled in frustration. He then proceeded to grab the pole. Josh grasped it and as he did, his eyes widened. He stood in that exact pose for 5 seconds before coming back to reality. "Whoa, did I just get a new power?"

He then turned to face a sword coming down on his head. Instinctively, Josh thrust his staff up, parrying the strike and putting the assailent off balance. He then spun around and brought the pole across his opponent's face. The assailent was sent tumbling to the ground where he exploded in smoke. "That's odd?" Josh looked over to see Michael holding off another one with a random tree branch. It was at this moment of calm for Josh that he got a good look at their enemies.

He was wearing red ninja armor. That was the only thing Josh knew to be a give away of who he was. "Uh, a little help Josh!" Michael suddenly shouted. Josh suddenly remembered how much danger his friend was in. Josh lept off the pillar and landed in a roll. He came up unharmed because this place was part of the Zelda universe. If it wasn't, Josh probably would have broken his legs. He rushed forward and intercepted a sword swing from the ninja and repelled him back a few steps.

"Hey Michael," Josh greeted, "I think this pole gave me powers." It was a guess because this was the first time an item had given them powers and it was only their second time receiving was about to ask him something when the ninja rushed forward with a stab heading for Josh's side. Josh pushed it farther in to the left and the ninja couldn't hope to block Josh's foot as it came across the side of his face. As he fell away, he exploded in smoke leaving Josh and Michael staring with surprised looks.

"Okay," Michael started trying to clear everything up, "who was that and what do you mean, powers?" Michael had no ideas about what the hell was happening around him, so as usual, he asked Josh to explain.

"Hmm," Josh thought for a few moments. "Well, judging by their clothes and the way they died, I think those guys were from the older Ninja Gaiden games. The red ninjas were push overs in that time. As for the powers, I'm almost positive this staff gave me some." Josh looked at the staff again, trying to remember where he had seen it before. It was a solid red color, except for both ends which were golden. Josh suddenly had an a epiphany. "I just had an epiphany!" (Thanks for this quote go to the creators of None Piece. Look him up on youtube.) "This is the Kali-Yuga! The staff that belongs to Kilik from Soul Calibur. Oh my god, I have the powers of Kilik."

Kilik was a staff wielder from Soul Calibur who sought to save the world from soul edge. He was kind of bad in Soul Calibur 4, but in number 5, Kilik was a bad ass monk like guy. Josh had once spent an hour trying to beat Kilik to no avail. All in all, Josh could probably beat anyone who came within 7 feet of him. Josh suddenly remembered what they were doing before. "Come on!" Josh yelled in Michael's face, "We gotta help Link!" Josh took off back to the grove and Michael quickly followed.

They came upon a pretty impressive sight. Adam was holding off wave after wave of red ninjas. He punched two more in the face and did a round house kick to get the one behind him. Adam then dropped into a roll so fluidly that the ninja swinging a sword at Adam's back had no defense against the knee of justice that went into his spine. Josh and Michael rushed down to help.

Michael stood back and picked off any ninjas that weren't to close to Josh or Adam with his 9mm pistol. Josh entered the fray with a thrust forward with his staff. As the ninjas tried to surround him, Josh swept his pole in a wide circle under him, sweeping many feet. Adam tore through another line of ninja with a falcon kick. It was at this time that the ninjas realized they were hoplessly outmatched. They retreated into the woods in almost the blink of an eye. Josh and Adam stood there exausted. They then heard a ring of metal hitting metal. All 3 of them turned to see Link holding his master sword against a very cut up and tired looking Astroth's axe. It appeared like Link was winning and Josh was filled with a sense of relief... But nothing ever goes right for Josh.

Astroth suddenly brought his head forward in a devastating headbutt. Link was sent falling to the ground unconsious. As Astroth lifted his axe for the killing blow, Josh rushed forward. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Josh at that moment. He thought he heard someone tell him not to do it. Faster then anyone would have believed possible, Josh was sudenly in front of Astroth's axe.

He lifted pole into position on impulse. Somehow managing to block the overhead chop, Josh pulled back his pole for an attack of ultimate power. He brought it low and hit Astroth into the air with his staff to the amazement of his friends. He then turned around and lifted himself up with his pole and kicked back with his right foot, spinning Astroth. Josh lifted his pole off the ground and, in mid air, spun again, kicking Astroth the other way. With yet another spin, Josh brought his left foot across Astroth's face spinning him faster. With his final spin, Josh raised up his pole above him and was perfectly lined up with the center of Astroth's face. Enraged, Josh brought down his staff with all of his force slamming Astroth into the ground.

Josh landed on his feet, breathing heavily. He had just preformed the ultimate attack of staff users in Soul Calibur 5 and he was exausted, but he still rushed over to check on Link. They all crowded over Link who just wouldn't wake up. "What do we do Josh?" Michael asked a bit worried. He received a shocked look in response. "This Zelda stuff is your department right?" Josh realized he was right and went into deep thought. Josh thought about everything he knew about Zelda for about 3 minutes.

"I've got an idea!" Josh suddenly yelled. He grabbed Link's magic bag out of his pocket and started searching through it. Michael and Adam just stared at him looking like they thought he was insane. "Please be there... Yes! Red potion!" He pulled out a bottle filled with a red liquid. Josh uncorked it and held the bottle to Link's mouth. As Link slowly drank the potion, Josh kept saying, "Come on, come on, come on." After Link finished the potion, they stood back. They waited through some very tense moments... Then Link's eyes opened.

They all sighed with relief. "Okay," Adam said, "I'm done with all this. Tell me when you guys are finished." He then walked off to do who knows what. Link got up with some effort.

"What happened?" Link groaned. It all came rushing back to him suddenly. "Oh!" He looked over at Astroth who was still lying in the ground. "I assume you 3 did that. Thank you." Astroth had caught him by surprise last time and Link would not let that happen again.

They all heard something then. It sounded like some birds clucking. "What the hell is that?" Michael said. The sound was getting closer and there were alot of them.

"Oh, I would know that sound anywhere," Link said. "It's the sound of a very angry flock of cuccos. It appeares something or someone has angered them." Josh knew they were in deep shit. Cucco birds, when angered, were an invincible set of enemies that would not relent till you were dead or gone. Even Michael, who had played almost no Zelda games, knew how dead they were.

Josh looked at Michael expectantly, knowing how violent Michael was. "It wasn't me!" Michael yelled at him. Josh just continued to look at him. "Honest! It wasn't me." Josh finally believed him. They looked around for the source of the agression.

They noticed a smoking and burning cucco trying to peck at Adam. "Adam!" they both yelled at him. He had falcon punched a cucco, sending it into a rage. Of course Adam had to hit the only thing that could survive a falcon punch.

"I didn't mean to!" Adam yelled back. "I was practicing my powers and didn't notice him." Link started chuckling.

"I would start running if I was you three," Link said. As he said this, he played the prelude of light and teleported away. They all looked at each other and broke into a sprint away from the cuccos. They didn't know where they were going, but they knew one thing. They were going as far from the birds as possible.

Notes: I did it, it's 10 pm and school is out! I finished the chapter on time and can't stop the story now. Note, those stories about Josh's past are true. Next time on the Crossover Paradox: Our heroes find a frightening place, do some backtracking, gain new powers, and of course, run from Kratos. Chapter 5: The Masters of Backtracking.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: First of all, I'm insecure. I need feedback. Not to sound whiny but I need reviews. They don't even have to be good. They can cuss me out, but I need to know people are reading this. Okay, now that my possible breakdown has run its course, lets go on.

Chapter 5: The Masters of Backtracking

"Come on guys," Josh yelled behind him, "I can still hear them behind us." They had been running for hours and currently had no idea where they were, but the cuccos were relentless. Josh knew they had to find a building to hide in. His plan B was to head for a cliff wall that was another mile away. He heard the angry clucking again. "Come on guys!" They started sprinting again.

After 6 minutes, they reached the cliff wall. There was nothing quite like fear of complete death and obliteration to make someone better at something, like running. "Oh great," Adam sighed out of breath. Josh simply ignored the sarcasm and started climbing. Michael followed and then Adam did. Adam, who had never played much Zelda, asked, in Josh's mind, one of the most stupid questions he had ever heard. Halfway up the cliff, Adam asks, "So are we safe now?" Josh looked down, preparing to just stare at Adam, but as he looked down his eyes widened. He suddenly started climbing twice as fast.

Adam looked down and had just about the same reaction. The cuccos were somehow flowing up the cliff wall in their pecking flock. They were moving much faster than them. Adam picked up the pace and Michael didn't even dare to look down.

About three-fourths of the way up the cliff, the flock reached them. The cuccos fell upon the heroes with much pecking and clawing. The heroes responded with many curses and profanity. "Get off me you god damn birds," Michael yelled as he swatted at them. Josh had realized there was one soul cucco that was going after him only. He had strapped the Kali-yuga to his back and couldn't reach it because he was climbing. He saw the cucco coming for his face and pulled out his S & W 500. As he pulled the trigger, the gun clicked, and Josh let go another list of curses as he was forced to whack the bird with his gun. Adam was simply falcon punching any that close and that kept most of the cuccos off of him.

As they reached the top they began running instantly again. They broke through the flock somehow and literally yelled with happiness when they saw a house. Well, it was more of a mansion really, but they were panicking to much to care about what a mansion was doing by itself on a cliff. They ran inside and slammed the door behind them as the cuccos slammed against the wall. After another minute, they calmed down and just sat there out side like cuccos do.

They all sighed and looked behind them to look at the entrance of the mansion. Adam was very tired of all of this. "You know what guys?!" Adam suddenly yelled. "I-I'm done! I'm fucking done! I'm tired of all the running and the people trying to kill me!" Michael tried to calm him down.

"Adam," Michael started holding up his hands, "d-dude, don't have a cow." This only served to make Adam even more angry.

"N-n-n-no! You know what! I will have all the the cows. I will have so many cows, I'll start my own fast food chain of restaurants! I will have so many cows, everyone on the planet will have to stop what they are doing to kill and eat my cows to stop them from over populating! Then, everyone's gonna eat so much cows, their DNA is going to somehow fuse with the cow DNA they are eating. Then they're going to stop killing cows and the cows are going to grow super intelligent and take over the world!" (Adam actually came up with this rant in real life.) It went on for a bit longer with something about robots and the atmosphere catching on fire, but Josh wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the entrance.

"Guys," Josh said to get their attention, "...I know this place." Josh had been here in a game. "Yes, this is exactly it! Guys, this is the mansion from the original Resident Evil." Just then the cuccos out side got louder and started running from something. They all three heard a familiar battle cry as someone swatted at them. "Kratos! Come on guys, I have a plan." Josh seemed to know what he was doing, but he ran off to the left right after he said that.

They crossed through a door into a dining room and Josh kept running to the end where he grabbed a emblem off from above the fireplace. "Come on," he kept insisting, "we're going to need this." Josh ran into the door that was to the right of the fireplace. After crossing through the door after Josh, Michael and Adam found themselves in a hallway. They looked left to see Josh finish off a zombie with his dagger. As he walked by them he said, "This way, just a bit farther." He led them to a red door that was locked. "Adam?" Adam then walked up and punched the door in.

Inside the room was a bar. There a table with some chairs and some stools around a liquor counter. In the middle of the room was a piano. To the right was a few shelves. Josh quickly ran over and pushed one of the shelves back, revealing what was on the other shelf. It was some sheet music. Josh grabbed it and sat down at the piano. "My little brother taught me some piano," Josh explained. "Lets hope it pays off." He began to play. After a few seconds of playing, a section of the wall began to rise. Michael was about to shout something about it, but Adam silenced him since Josh had to focus. As the song reached its conclusion, there was now a hole in the wall straight up to the ceiling. Josh got up and yelled, "everybody get in!" He pushed Michael and Adam inside.

Inside it was a little hallway. One of the walls was a window, but it only allowed them to see another room. At the end of the hallway was a statue. It had an emblem on it that looked like the one Josh had grabbed except it was more golden. Josh quickly ran by them and yanked it out of the statue. The wall behind them closed and they were trapped inside. "What are you do-," Michael started to yell before Josh silenced him with a finger to his own mouth. They all sat there quietly and waited a minute before hearing some footsteps come into the bar room. They all tensed up in silence as they knew it was Kratos. The next 5 minutes were agony for them all. After that, they heard Kratos leave slowly. They waited 5 more minutes just to be safe. After that, Josh took out the wooden emblem and placed it in the statue. the wall opened up again. They all stepped out as slowly as possible. Kratos was gone.

"Okay guys," Josh said, "we're going to have to go through the mansion and solve the puzzles of Resident Evil. This was going to involve a lot of pointless back tracking.

"Okay," Adam said, "lead the way Josh. You're the expert on this stuff."

No offense people, but it really is pointless, so I'm actually skipping all of this, except for 2 scenes. This is because these are the only scenes that has any relevance to the plot what so ever and it doesn't matter much. If you want all the plotless, boring walking, and I don't know why you would, go somewhere else.

They entered a bed room. It had a bed and a few other furnishings but what they noticed was there was a Windhelm shotgun. it was hanging on the wall by some hooks. "Okay, this is where we use the rusted shotgun to replace that one," Josh sighed. It had been about an hour and they were not even half way through the mansion.

"I don't see why you won't use that bag there Josh," Adam pointed out. Josh looked confused before he looked down and noticed he had a bag tied to his jeans. He had just noticed it.

Josh opened it up and looked through it. He suddenly froze and looked up with a strange expression. "...This is Link's bag," he said sadly. "...I stole Link's bag. Great. This sounds a bit cruel to me but, we might as well use it." Josh was a bit upset but the truth he realized was, they needed all the help they could get. So in the end, Michael got a new shotgun and Josh got a magic bag.

They were in another room. "On your right!" Josh shouted. Michael turned and blasted a zombie's head off with his Windhelm. "Alright lets- Whoa!" Josh noticed the wall. One of the walls was a mirror. But what really shocked Josh was their appearance. They all looked different from a few days ago.

Josh's muscles had started to become toned and he could see them. He had also started to grow a goatee, which while he had always wanted, had never been able to do. He looked 23, which was 5 years older then he was.

Adam had started to get thinner, except for his upper body which was toning out, much like Captain Falcon's body.

Michael had the most dramatic change though. He had began to grow a thick beard, which they all thought was awesome. Michael had begun to get buff. His muscles were growing larger then Josh's and he looked older also. They all just couldn't believe what was happening.

"The powers are changing us dramatically," Adam said and the others only nodded. They all just looked at the strangers in the mirror for the next few minutes.

"We should get going," Josh suddenly said and turned. He grabbed something off the bed in the room and walked out, leaving the others to follow him.

"Yes!" Josh yelled. They were in a court yard path and they had reached a door which required 4 emblems of various things. "Okay were done for now with the mansion. Lets go outside now." Josh took out the emblems and opened the gate. They walked outside with so much relief that it can't be described. There was a stone path surrounded by trees and they noticed it was night already. Of course, their relief only lasted a few moments.

"What's that?" Michael said. A noise had begun to come from behind them. They all looked back and saw something terrible. There were black forms with yellow eyes coming at them. Michael knew what they were though. "Oh fuck, Black Ops zombies." Josh just looked at him with a look that said 'are you serious?'. "...Run!" They all broke out in a sprint yet again. They didn't even know where they were running.

Suddenly Michael tripped. Josh and Adam looked back at him. He had tripped over mining equipment. "Who the fuck leaves mini-," Michael started to say as he picked up a pickax before he got that look in his eyes. He had got a new power. Michael suddenly jumped up and ran to the solid cliff wall. He suddenly began to tear into the wall with his pickax as Adam and Josh just looked at him. "Minecraft poweeeerrrrrr!"

As you would suspect, the mountain never stood a chance. His friends followed the tunnel as Michael tore through the mountain. They couldn't see, but the kept going forward. "Don't worry guys," Michael assured them, "we will esca- Holy shit!" Michael suddenly began to drop, but Adam and Josh caught him and pulled him back.

They had apparently dug through the cliff and reach the other side, which was another cliff. They looked down before hearing a noise behind them. The zombies were coming. Josh thought about what they had to work with and suddenly it came to him. Of course, as usual, the idea was completely insane. Josh opened his bag and took out Link's deku shield. He had Michael use it as a make shift block of wood. He, regrettably, had Michael make it into a crafting table. Next, he took out his gold bars and almost sobbed a bit. He gave them to Michael and said one word. "Ironman." Michael suddenly understood and crafted the gold into boots. He placed them on the ground. "Get in them," Josh told Adam.

"Why me?" Adam questioned. He didn't see how this would save them.

"Just do it!" Josh yelled and Adam stuck his feet into the boots. They suddenly wrapped around his feet and Adam got that look in his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed their hands and lept off the cliff with a burst of energy into the air.

Josh had made Michael craft Ironman boots and they were currently flying through the air. After a half hour of flying, Josh noticed they were getting lower. "Adam," Josh questioned, "why are we getting lower?"

"Well," Adam explained, "there is no fuel source attached to the boots, so basically, we're out of fuel."

"Hmm...," Michael and Josh said at the same time. "...Fuck!" Then, they ran out of fuel and plummetted out of the sky.

Notes: Okay, sorry for the delay, but I have summer school. It's only one more week though so don't worry. Problem though, I am starting a pokemon fan fic. No, undaed, not that one. This will be a mystery dungeon one. I started playing it and got pikachu. How the fuck do you even do that? Well, I will be starting that, so read it, and my friend undaed's stories. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I have been taking a break from writing, but I'm back. I apologize for the wait and not giving a preview in my last chapter. I also feel like I must redo my disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even some of the stuff we say. We quote stuff... alot. Okay, on with the story.

Chapter 6: Chilly Reception

They hit the ground with a solid thud. They noticed 2 things at that instant. 1: They hit snow. 2: Snow was not soft. "Son of a bitch!" Michael yelled as he picked himself up. "That hurt like hell!"

Josh was next to rise. "Hey," he grunted with no anger, "look on the bright side. We just escaped from Black Ops zombies." They had done what no one thought was possible. Josh was estatic, but he was usually calm.

Those words made Adam sit up instantly. "Ha ha, Yeah!" He yelled as he high fived Josh. Adam got up and pulled off his iron man boots. "I didn't think that would work honestly." He started looking around.

"Niether did we," Josh chuckled. He dusted some snow off of himself and pointed to the first thing he saw. It was really the only thing any of them could see. "We'll head there! RPG law states that you should head to the largest thing we can see.

"Uh Josh?" Michael questioned, "I don't think that rule applies in this situation, or that that rule even is a rule." Michael had never played many RPG style games, but he tried to play a few.

"Eh, whatever," Josh countered as he waved Michael away, "we still have to go there." With that final note, Josh started walking. Adam shrugged and began to follow. Michael glanced around one more time before jogging to catch up...

They reached the mountain within a few minutes, but they had no idea how. There seemed to be thinly outlined stairs in the snow leading up the mountian. Josh brushed away some of the snow and saw that the stairs were made of some black rock. Josh thought this looked familiar. "Wait up!" Michael yelled as he finally caught up. "Stop doing that Josh! We have no idea what could happen next." Josh just waved Michael over. Michael peered over his shoulder and looked at the stairs. "We've seen this before."

"Of course we have," Adam said. Michael just noticed he was sitting on a rock to the right. "How many mountians do you know with black steps?" adam had a pretty good guess of where they were.

"...Only in Sky-," Michael cut off as realization hit him. "You don't think?" Michael was shocked at where they could be, and not because of the size of this thing that had come from the game world.

"Only one way to find out," Adam replied. He began to follow Josh, who was already heading up the mountian. Michael followed right behind them, not wanting to be left behind again. The stairs spiraled up the mountian, creating a long winding path. Josh didn't know why, but he couldn't really feel the cold. They were all getting used to having more questions then answers though, so this didn't bother Josh terribly.

Adam had a bad feeling. This was mostly because of the thought he had. 'When is anything ever this easy for us? When is anything ever easy for us!?' Of course... he was right, as always. Suddenly two small forms landed in front of them. They held out their hand, signaling Josh to stop.

Josh whipped out his staff instantly, while Michael drew his Winchester shotgun off his back. Adam was already in a fighting stance. Josh took a look at the two who were blocking the path. "Wait a minute," Josh said confused. They were both about a foot or two tall. One was wearing a blue parka, while the other had on a pink one. They were both holding a hammer in the hand that wasn't telling them to stop. "It's the ice climbers!" Josh liked these guys in smash brothers. He enjoyed the challenging fighting style and the simplicity of smashing someone's face in with a mallet.

"So I can't shoot them?" Michael asked with a less then subtle hint that he wanted to. Michael always wanted to shoot things. While Adam would have ranted at him for wanting to shoot someone for no reason, Josh was a lot more calm about, well, everything.

"...No," Josh simply stated. "These are good guys."

"Aww," Michael said as he put away his Winchester. Adam just shook his head and sighed.

"Can we pass please?" Josh asked the two. They shook their heads in unsion. "Why not? We have to reach the top of this- What is that sound?" A low rumbling had started echoing on the mountian. "It sounds like- Holy shit!" A wall of snow and rock suddenly fell in front of Josh, but behind the ice climbers. The force of it hitting the ground sprayed snow everywhere, creating a thick mist that lasted only a few moments.

When the mist cleared, Josh saw that they had all survived the avalanche, but the path in front of them was just gone. It just looked liked the stairs ended at a cliff. Josh could only look at the ice climbers and say, "Thank you." The ice climbers simply smiled and nodded at Josh. They then jumped up the wall, continuing to climb the mountian.

"Damn it!" Michael said as he picked himself up out of the snow. "How the hell do we get up there now?" Michael was tired of something bad happening all the time. The world was out to kill them and they were all hopelessly out classed. They had only come this far by luck and insane plans which almost fail. He didn't see how they were supposed to walk on air.

"Calm yourself," Josh said, "You're thinking in Skyrim logic. We're not bound by that here. We all have only one option. We do this their way." He pointed to where the ice climbers had gone. Josh walked up to the wall and grabbed a hand hold. He began to climb the mountian. Michael had no choice but to follow Josh yet again. Adam didn't mind, as he found the climb to be almost effortless with his power.

They climbed and climbed, but the top wasn't getting much closer. Suddenly, Michael had an idea. He took out his pick axe and started using it as an ice pick. He started climbing at incredible speed. As he passed Josh, Josh had to think for a moment. He remembered doing that in a Call of Duty, but he couldn't remember which. As he focused back on Michael, he called out, "Hey Michael, don't climb to far ahead. We know how dangerous this place is."

Michael looked back simply to call out, "I'll be fine." He then began to climb faster. What really shocked Josh and Adam was when he passed the ice climbers. They just looked at him because they had never seen someone climb like that before. Michael pulled himself over a ledge way higher than any of them.

"...Michael?" Josh called out. "Are you okay up there?" He was worried something was going to happen. He was right.

"I'm fi-," Michael started to call out. "Whoa! What the Fuck is th-" Suddenly Josh and Adam heard a roar. "Holy shit!" Josh and Adam looked up just in time to see two things coming at them. 1: A falling Michael. 2: Another wave of snow, ice, and rock. Unfortunatly, Michael hit them first. He completley knocked them down. They didn't have time for pain though, as they were buried instantly by the avalanche.

Michael and Josh stuck their heads out of the snow at the same time. "You had to move on ahead, didn't you," Josh yelled at him. "You couldn't wait, could you?!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk," Michael yelled back. "You never wait for us and you are always moving on without telling us. It's not my fault there was a frost troll waiting up there to throw me off." They looked up to where they used to be... The ice climbers hadn't fallen. "...Give me your gun. Give me your gun! I'm gonna fucking shoot 'em!"

"N-no!" Josh yelled at him. "It's not their fault we're down here. They didn't do anything to us." Josh looked back up as they reached a ledge. As the pink one helped the blue one over the ledge, the blue one knocked down a rock.

That rock... knocked down more rocks. They had another avalanche coming out them. "...Give me the gun," Michael said calmly.

"...It's out of ammo," Josh said in monotone.

They sat there for a few seconds as the avalanche came at them. They then yelled at the same time, "...Fuck!" Then the avalanche hit them.

Notes: Okay, I know this is smaller then my other chapters, but I need to get this out there. Sorry. I have big news though. I am holding a transitional chapter series. What's that, you ask? Well, every 2 chapters, I will post a little section I call 'Game Chat' where I talk about games that you, the reviewers ask me to in the, well reviews. Next time on The Crossover Paradox: We run into Kratos AGAIN and talk to some old guys. We meet a hero we've seen before and possibly get some new powers. Next time: Negotiations with the beards. Now, the true reason I made the chapter short. It's at the bottom.

A preview of season THREE. (If I showed season two, it would give away the ending.) These scenes are in no order.

(+) Josh and Michael were shoved into a room where they saw the last person they expected to see. "Adam!" they both yelled as they took a step towards him.  
The guards stepped in front of them and yelled, "Do not approach the general!"  
"General?" Michael said.

(+)"Adam, what happened?" Josh yelled at him.  
"The goverment happened Josh!" Adam snapped back.

(+)"What is this?" Michael asked the medic.  
"They call it the gamer plague," she told him. "The people whose powers they took try to take over the mind. Few have survived. They say it's like having your mind ripped in half."

(+)"What is it Oracle," Adam asked his seer friend.  
"S-sir, they have a nuke under the base!" Oracle yelled at him.  
"What!?"

(+)Josh could feel all of the powers he had grabbing at his mind. He couldn't see or hear anymore. The pain was to overwhelming. "AAhhhhh!" His weapon simply shattered in his hand right there. He grasped his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. His body was shaking.  
"Doc," Michael asked, "can you help him?" Josh wouldn't even respond to Michael's yelling.  
"No," Doc said frantically. "He has to regain control before his mind is completely torn apart or he's dead!" Josh's eyes suddenly flared open.  
"Josh!" Michael said happily. He looked at his eyes though. They were pure red now. "Josh?" Josh's body just stopped moving. "...Joshua!"

(+)Josh deflected Michael's pistol with his dagger, making the shot go wide. They backed off to face each other again. "...Get out of the way, Michael," Josh said coldly. "You're not stopping me."  
"You're not getting to Adam," Michael said to his once best friend. He pointed the pistol at Josh again. "Just try it." Josh suddenly rushed at Michael faster then he could react and punched him in the face. Michael fell back a step before kneeing Josh in the gut. Josh coughed up blood before delivering a round house to Michael's temple. As Michael came up to fight, Josh pressed his dagger against Michael's throat. Josh suddenly felt metal against his chest. As he looked down, Michael's pistol was pointed point blank at his heart.  
"So," Josh began, "...It's come to this." Michael said nothing. "Like we said when this began, one of us is going to die by the end of this. Lets find out who."


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Okay, it's 3 am. I'm an insomniac. No one really care. Lets just climb a stupid mountain. Different day, still 4 am. I realized something. My stories are late because it's summer and I'm doing stuff. I have a life. I'm not getting as much reviews because you all have lives too. When you get around to reading, enjoy the story. That's all I want.

Chapter 7: Negotiations With the Beards

Strangely enough, Adam was the first to awake and get out of the snow. He had actually been knocked out by Micheal hitting him and hadn't heard the argument between his fellow companions. "Oh," Adam sighed with a head ache, "what happened?" The snow around him had melted which made Adam think for a second. It was probably do to his fire powers as 'the falcon'. After settling one of the answerable questions of his life, Adam began to solve a new one. Where were Micheal and Josh?

It wasn't that hard actually. Some of the snow seemed like more of a lump then a pile. Adam decided to finish this quickly because he didn't feel like digging. "Falcon...," Adam said calmly as he lifted his fist above him. "Punch!" Adam pounded his fist into the ground, releasing a wave of fire across the ground, melting a large circle of snow and blasting both of his friends into the wall.

"Ohhhh," Josh and Michael moaned in pain as they picked themselves off the ground. They were burning and freezing at the same time and lets face it... Smacking face first into a mountain hurts no matter what.

"Okay guys," Adam began to say without any care for the biting flames and rock imprints on their faces, "What happened? The last thing I remember was Michael and snow coming at us." Adam was more worried about discovering what he could. It was all he could really do. Josh and Michael already seemed more powerful, so he knew they would be okay. Info was all Adam really had for a skill. He was the falcon though, so he didn't mind.

Josh decided to explain. "Well," he began with a sigh, "after falling, we noticed the ice climbers were still up there. Then, they may have caused an avalanche on accident, but it could have been on pur-" Josh had suddenly gone silent and he had a look on his face pure shock.

"What?" Adam asked confused. Josh always seemed to trail off while he was talking, but he hardly ever showed faces like this. Adam looked around, preparing for anything to come at him. He turned around and saw Kratos coming over the ledge. He was prepared for anything... except that. "Oh man." Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no hope at all.

Adam did not expect what happened next. A form suddenly dropped down in front him. What came out of his mouth next certainly shocked Adam. "Fus Ro Dah!" A mighty blast of force suddenly knocked Kratos far out off the mountain. Josh was suddenly beside Adam.

"No way," Josh said. "It couldn't be him. When he turned around, it was no question who this man was. If the shout didn't give it away, the horned helmet he wore sure as hell did. It was the dragon born, a hero they had only seen, who had now saved them twice. "But the last time we saw him was..." (cue flashback!)

It was at this time that the 3 heroes knew they were doomed. There wasn't enough building left to hide behind. But then, the heroes heard something they all knew by heart that made them look at the source even with death in front of them. "Fus Ro Da!" shouted a voice with intensity. As the shout hit Alduin, both him and the heroes turned to look at the speaker.

It was the dragon born! He looked just as the game depicted him in the game. He was a Nord, wearing iron armor and the bad ass horned helmet, and was an average height of 6'2. Alduin flew toward him, forgetting all about them. All 3 of them knew he would be fine and if he wasn't, there wasn't really anything they could do to help. So they did the only thing they could. They ran for their lives. As they left the campus, they heard the battle raging behind them. (Flash back over)

"Thank you dragon born," Josh said as he turned to face them. "This would be the second time you saved us. Ha ha ha." The dragon born looked at Josh, but he looked confused. "Oh, um... Remember when you fought Alduin? We were those three guys you saved from him." The dragon born thought for a moment.

"Those kids were you!" the dragon born yelled in surprise with his gruff voice. "You don't look like those guys?" Josh remembered that they had changed a lot due to their powers.

"Oh...um... We had to get stronger," was all Josh could come up with. It seemed to satisfy him. "We decided to climb this mountain but the path was gone." Yet again, the dragon born looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" the dragon born asked. "The stairs are right over there." He pointed over to the ledge where there were now stairs leading up. Adam and Josh just stared at the stairs.

"I thought it was a possibility before, Adam," Josh said, "but this has made it absolute... Life hates us." Adam could only nod. It was at this time that Michael got up.

"What happened?" Michael asked. There were no more flames on him, but there was still a rock imprint on his face.

"Dude!" Josh yelled. "You should've seen it! Kratos came after us again, but the dragon born just used Fus Ro Dah-" Suddenly both Michael and Josh were thrown backwards. Michael had just been hit by a shout that Josh had somehow used. Michael hit the mountain wall while Josh hit Adam. Josh would have preferred the wall. With Adam's new strength, he was much harder.

As Josh picked himself up yet again, he said, "What happened? Did I just use the shout? Does this mean..." He looked over at Michael who had now left 'his' imprint on the mountain. Adam was impressed.

"Josh," Adam said in surprise, "you just used the Fus Ro Dah!" Suddenly Josh was blasted back by the shout Adam had somehow produced. As Josh hit the wall, he realized something. He was right. He preferred the wall.

"...Whoa," was all Adam said. "I guess I can shout too." Michael finally had the strength to pick himself up.

"Okay, did you just shout Josh into the wall after he sent me into the wall?" Michael asked. Adam nodded. "Okay, good. Thought all of this was finally getting to me." Michael looked at Adam for another few seconds. "..." He suddenly span around and yelled to the sky, "Fus Ro Dah!" The blast caused him to stumble, but he held his ground. "I had to try it too."

"I am confused," said the dragon born. "I do not understand how one so young such as yourselves can master a shout." Michael started stumbling for an answer. He had no way of explaining this. Adam probably could have come up with something, but he was enjoying seeing Michael try. Of course, leave it to Josh to save Michael's ass when he can't say anything right.

"Oh," Josh said, suddenly up and next to Michael, "there are lots of people who are dragon born in our world. There is no proof that there is only one dragon born. Right?" Josh was pretty good with his speech, at least, when he didn't crack under pressure.

"I-I guess your right," the dragon born stuttered. "I apologize. I've never met another dragon born before." Josh made a note that this dragon born had not lived through the dragon born DLC.

"Thanks for saving us back at the school again," Josh said. "By the way, did you kill Alduin?" They hadn't seen Alduin die and in Josh's book, that means he is alive. Josh would feel a lot better knowing for sure that Alduin was dead.

"Sadly, no," replied the dragon born with a sigh. "I defeated him, but he fled to Sovngarde to recover. Unfortunatley, I will have to find a way to reach him there." Michael decided to say something.

"Oh well, I'm sure Paarthurnax knows how," Michael said. This was not a good thing to say.

"How do you know of Paarthurnax?" the dragon born questioned him. Josh face palmed in his mind and helped again.

"Who 'hasn't' heard of the wise and fabled leader of the Greybeards," Josh said with a tone of awe. "I mean, if anyone knows, he would, right? We've never met him though. We actually hoped to climb the throat of the world to meet him." Josh had this special way of not telling the truth without lying. They had never met him and when they play the game, they climb the throat of the world to meet Paarthurnax. Technically, he hadn't lied. He didn't even answer the dragon born's question.

"Well, that is actually why I'm here," the dragon born said. "You are correct. He should know. I see no reason why we should not travel together to see him." The dragon born had just invited them to join him. Things were looking up for them. Then life decided to restore the balance.

They all heard a roar and turned just in time to see a legendary dragon swoop down towards them. They had a few seconds, at best. Michael was about to pull out his Winchester when the dragon born tossed him a dragon bone great sword. "You don't seem to have any blades," the dragon born said as he drew his dragon bone short sword and dragon bone shield. Michael nodded in thanks.

Josh was thankful that they got a well equipped dragon born. He pulled out Link's bow, only to curse when he realized he only had Link's arrows, which were iron. He turned to the dragon born and asked, "You got any spare arrows?" The dragon born tossed him a quiver full of daedric arrows.

"Sorry," he said as Josh looked at them, "I used all my dragon bone ones in the fight against Alduin." Josh didn't care. "Does he need a sword, or is he a mage?" He was looking at Adam.

"I'm a, 'special' type of mage," Adam said as he took a fighting stance. Then the dragon was upon them.

Josh unloaded 2 arrows into it instantly as the dragon born unleashed a dragon rend to bring it down. It hit the ground for 2 seconds before Michael was hacking away at it's face. The dragon snapped it's head at Michael, but he held it off by blocking with his great sword. The dragon born was there by now, slashing relentlessly at the dragon's left fore leg. Adam rushed forward with a devastating set of blows to the dragon's snout. The whole time they attacked, Josh never stopped firing arrows. Suddenly, the dragon pulled back it's head. "Breath!" Michael yelled, realizing that it was about to unleash it's breath.

Josh took cover behind a rock while Michael rolled to the right. He barely reached out of range of the dragon's breath. Adam didn't really do much at all. Whether it was fire or ice breath, Adam's fire powers protected him from most of it. He still side stepped so he wasn't right in the middle of the blast. The dragon born was already out of the way and continued to slash away. The breath lasted about 10 seconds by Josh's count and as soon as it stopped shooting flames, they were back to the old pattern.

The dragon suddenly realized that Adam was much more of a threat then Michael and turned to bite him, smacking the dragon born into the cliff face. He fell to the ground with a depressing thud. It was also at this point that Josh, of course, ran out of arrows. Adam was now backed against the edge. "Shit!" Josh yelled as he ran forward and drew his dagger. Ignoring all game physics because this was reality, sadly, Josh rushed by Michael and jumped onto the dragon's back... It did not like that at all.

It began thrashing everywhere in an attempt to throw Josh off, but Josh was pissed. ( Wild Legendary Dragon used thrash: I had to) The truth was though, he had his dagger in the dragon's back and his clothes were caught on its back spikes, so he couldn't get off, even if he wanted to. "Josh, what the hell are you doing?!" Michael yelled as he retreated as to not get smacked. Adam had rushed around the dragon the moment Josh jumped on. No one could get close because of the thrashing, so Josh was on his own.

Josh reclaimed a steady grip on his dagger before getting his shirt loose. Josh knew that there was only one way he could do this and possibly win this exchange, but it was easier said than done. He had one shot and he held on to the dragon for dear life. Josh felt it buck and turn a few more times and then he took his chance.

Josh jumped off right as it bucked, using it to throw himself at the dragon's face. He landed on the dragon's snout and barely kept his balance.(It was not very effective) The dragon was confused for a moment, giving Josh the moment he needed. He stumbled forward and yelled, "Piss off!" as he rammed his dagger into the dragon's eye. Josh was thrown off instantly and into the snow. By now the dragon rend had worn off. The dragon took to the sky with Josh's dagger in its eye.

As it turned to face them, the dragon glared at Josh with hatred while it reared back its head. "Josh, get out of there!" Adam yelled. Josh picked himself up and darted to the dragon's right, barely dodging the fire that was a bit to the left of where Josh had been. The dragon's aim was off due to having one eye. It was Adam who finally had an idea. "Use your shouts! Joor Zah Frul!" Adam unleashed the dragon rend, bringing the dragon down again. The dragon born was up again.

Josh would use his favorite shout. "Krii Lun Aus!" Josh yelled unleashing the marked for death shout. "His defence is down!" The dragon born rushed forward. Michael was about to, but Josh stopped him. "I have an idea..." He whispered as quickly as he could. Michael just shook his head and handed Josh his great sword. Josh was the one who rushed forward and began hacking at the dragon. Michael ran forward till he was about 20 feet away from the dragon and turned to face Adam. This had to work perfectly or it would fail horribly.

Adam rushed forward, heading straight for Michael. Michael placed his hands together and crouched low. Adam placed one foot on Michael's hands before Michael threw him with all of his might. It was Josh's turn. While Adam's falcon punch could have done serious damage, Josh's plan would ensure death. As Michael threw Adam, Josh turned the sword around to reverse grip (Sword pointing down or behind hand when held straight). He threw the blade skyward and jumped back out of dragon range, trying to keep the sword straight ... He succeeded well enough.

Adam caught the blade in midair and preformed a flip to get his aim perfect. He plunged the blade through the dragon's head with all his force and with the extra strength of gravity. It went straight through, coming out the bottom of the dragon's head. The dragon born just stood there in shock. Josh did this also because he couldn't believe it worked. (Legendary Dragon fainted) Tactics and planning had always been in his family, but Josh always felt that he was the worst at it. His plan had worked though. Michael was jumping with joy. Adam sighed as he ripped out the blade and handed it to the dragon born.

Michael ran up to his friends and yelled, "It worked Josh! Ha ha! We all just killed a dragon!" This shook Josh from his trance. He held out his fist and both Michael and Adam pounded it at the same time.

"Nicely done," the dragon born said. "That was not something I would have thought of." Josh was very happy until he noticed the dragon's skin start to disintegrate. He felt the rush of energy and knowledge flow through him. He didn't trust his feet to support him, so he just stood there until it was done.

The dragon was just a skeleton now. "So that's what it feels like," Josh said, finally able to move. He looked to the left and saw his friends move unsteadily, just like him, suggesting they had felt it too. "Well dragon bo- Okay, I'm sorry, but what is your name? It is bothering me." He still didn't know the dragon born's name and Josh was tired of just calling him by title.

"Oh...," the dragon born thought for a moment. "You may call me Storm. It is short for my title: Storm Blade.

"Well," Michael interrupted, "that's great and all but..." They turned to see Michael dragging the entire skeleton over his shoulder. "Do you know where a forge or anvil is?!" They just stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

"He's strong," Storm commented. "I usually keep enough supplies on my for emergency building and crafting, but I don't have a crafting table." He had the materials, but no way to put them together.

"Oh, I have one," Michael said. Josh just looked at him, dumbfounded. "I took it and put it in your bag when we ran from the zombies. It seemed like it would come in handy." Sure enough, Josh pulled the crafting table they had used out of Link's bag.

"You three only have one bag?" Storm asked. "Any novice adventurer should have his own bag. Oh well, lets make an anvil." He worked for about an hour, heating, cooling, and forming the iron ingots with magic and tools until the anvil was perfect.

"It's done!" Storm called to them. They had waited by 'practicing' (messing around with) their shouts. As they came over, Storm asked a tough question. "what do you want me to forge?" They all thought for a moment. They all suddenly snapped their fingers as if sorting it out at the exact moment.

One forging later...

Adam had taken a bit only. "Armor would only slow me down," he had said. He was now wearing, along with his old clothes, some dragon bone gauntlets and boots. Their hardness would increase his hitting power. Just what they needed, an even stronger falcon punch.

Josh had gone for a nimble and quick set. He now wore a full set of dragon scale armor, except for the helmet. "I just don't like the dragon scale helmet," Josh had said. "It's too large for my type of style." He also had a dragon bone sword attached to each of his hips. Storm had graciously let him keep the dragon bone bow that he now had strapped to his back and Storm had even made some dragon bone arrows from the left over dragon bones.

Michael was a tank. It was all he knew. He was decked out in full dragon bone armor, except for the helmet. "If my friends don't need one, neither do I," Michael had said. His pride as a soldier was effecting him a bit. He had a dragon bone greatsword strapped to his back. They were geared up and ready to head out.

Storm led them up the long steps, pointing out the markers and explaining their historic meanings. Adam guessed they had bypassed about 200 steps until he remembered that they fell. Josh was taking in the scenery and listening to Storm's explanation. Suddenly, Storm turned to talk to them. "Okay," He breathed with a heavy sigh, "the Greybeards aren't fond of visitors, and I'm not quite sure how they will react to you three. I just want to tell you, try not to be offended. They are very set in their ways." With that warning, Storm turned to lead them up and around the final bend.

As High Hrothgar came into view, they were shocked to see it in person. It was a towering temple made of the strange black stone found throughout Skyrim. As they began to walk up the final steps, Josh began to think of ways to not offend the Greybeards. Josh hated their ways, but he was worried about how Adam and, more importantly, Michael would act towards them. He wanted to get the Greybeards on their side. He promised himself that wouldn't fail at this task.

As they opened the doors and entered the main hall, Arngeir came down to meet the unexpected guests. Arngeir was the only Greybeard that didn't speak in only shout (besides Paarthurnax), and was known to be helpful when he wasn't criticizing and lecturing you for using the shout to fight. Josh's game had glitched the first time he played Skyrim, so he stopped coming to Arngeir because he lost the ability to tell Josh where shouts were. So it wasn't until his second play through that he realized how much he hated the Greybeards.

"Dragon born," Arngeir said with a look of shock, "why have you brought people here?" He looked less than pleased to have anyone but Storm here. Josh knew that Storm would explain and Arngeir would have to help. Michael, however, had other plans.

"We're here to see Paarthurnax," Michael said with a very impatient look. Josh knew this was going to be difficult. This made Arngeir less then hap- Screw it! He was fucking pissed! It was actually pretty amusing seeing his face go from confusion, to shock, to unfathomable rage. Unfortunately, Josh could not enjoy this.

"Arngeir!" Storm said. "Let me explain." Storm turned to face Michael's group. "Stay here." He then proceeded to walk off with Arngeir. Josh couldn't believe how quickly this had gotten fucked up.

"Michael!" he yelled in a hushed whisper. "What in the hell was that? Why did you do that? Are you trying to piss him off?" Michael's face never stopped frowning and Adam didn't seem to care about any of this. Adam understood the Greybeards so he didn't care.

"I'm not gonna mess around with these fuckers!" Michael yelled back. "We don't have time and I hate these guys." Michael was going to show them just how much he hated them.

"Michael," Josh said more calmly, trying to reason with him, "we need them on our side." Josh was about to continue when Michael interrupted.

"Why?" was what he said to Josh. When he saw Josh's confused look, he continued. "Why do we need the Greybeards on our side? We already know all the shouts and that's about all the Greybeards are good for. Besides, I know you hate them just as much." Josh thought about this for a minute and Michael could see the revelation cross Josh's face. "Okay, lets go see Paarthurnax." Josh nodded. Adam got up, not really wanting to fight the Greybeards, but doing it anyway.

They walked forward and began to walk up the steps towards the back door. As they reached the top, one of the Greybeards stood to block their path. Michael shouted, "Fus Ro Dah!" and sent him flying into the wall.

Adam saw two more approaching from the side. He sighed and yelled, "Liss Slen Nus!" freezing both of them solid. They fell to the ground, unharmed, but quite cold. Arngeir was rushing up the stairs at them with Storm following behind.

Arngeir was about to say something when Josh rushed forward and grabbed him by the throat. "Hard to shout with a hand around your throat, isn't it?" Josh said. "Sorry about this Storm. We got tired of waiting."

"I-it's alright," Storm said. "He said mere children shouldn't see Paarthurnax or have free range to use the shouts." Arngeir was going to keep them there so they couldn't damage the world.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Josh yelled at Arngeir. "Why do you want to stop us? With everything going on, you want to stop the only people who are trying to save the world. We may not seem worthy. Hell! We might not be, but we are the only ones who can save this world and we have to see Paarthurnax to do that!" Arngeir suddenly stopped struggling.

Josh waited for a few seconds and let him go. Arngeir looked at the ground and seemed to be thinking. "...You are not worthy," he suddenly said. "Fus Ro-" Arngeir suddenly dropped to the floor. Storm had come up and punched him in the head.

"Come on," Storm said and walked past them. Josh finally let his breath out and nodded. They followed Storm past the unconscious Greybeards. As they walked outside, Storm talked to them. "I was thinking that would go better."

"Oh, I thought it went pretty well," Josh said. "I mean, no one died and we're on our way. We got we wanted, so I say the negotiations went very well!" Josh thought process was: 'whatever works'.

Michael suddenly stopped with a frustrated look. "What's wrong Michael," Storm said as they stopped beside him. Michael pointed towards the path ahead. They all looked and saw a frost troll examining what appeared to be a pick axe.

"That... That's the fucking troll that threw me off a cliff!" Michael yelled. The frost troll had noticed them and began rushing at them. Michael rushed to meet it, drawing his great sword. Josh held Storm back, knowing how angry Michael was. The frost troll raised his arms to crush Michael. Michael suddenly spun, chopping off both of its arms. As he completed his spin, he pulled back his blade and then buried it hilt-deep in the frost troll's face. He turned, pulling the troll with him, and proceeded to 'sparta kick' it off a ledge. "How do you like it?!"

With his blood lust sated yet again, Josh walked up to him and asked, "Better?" Michael nodded and sheathed his blade. They then continued on their walk.

They finally reached the top of the mountain. After so many tragedies and hardships, they were finally here. "Paarthurnax!" Storm called. "Do not hide! These are friends!" Paarthurnax swooped down from the sky to land in front of Storm. "Don't attack him." Storm turned to look at them and was shocked to see no one had drawn their weapon. "You all act as if you have seen before. I have been accepting until now, but you must tell me. How do you know all that you do?"

Josh had been preparing for this and it had taken him a long time to come up with something. "We apologize for hiding the truth from you Storm," Josh told him. "We are Dragon born from another world. We have gone through what you already have, but we have not made all of your choices. We have talked with Paarthurnax in our world and he helped us reach Sovngarde." Storm thought about this for a minute.

"I understand why you did not tell me," Strom finally said. "I probably would not have brought you at first or I would have thought you insane, but the elder scrolls have shown me to believe the impossible. Let us meet with Paarthurnax." He led them towards Paarthurnax.

"Who have you brought with you Dovahkin?" Paarthurnax said. Josh thought he spoke with a bit of dragon mixed in, but it was probably the dragon spirit in him helping them understand. That was Josh's best guess, at least. (I had no idea how to attempt that.) (Interesting Video game fact: Paarthurnax is voiced by the same guy who voices Mario. Yeah, the plumber.)

"Greeting Paarthurnax," Adam said. "We are sight seeing travelers who wished to meet you. I am Adam and these are my friends Josh and Michael." They were loving this. How many people got to talk to a dragon? Not many, obviously! "But, we know that you have urgent matters to attend to with the Dovahkin. We shall be waiting over there." Adam pointed towards the cliff. Josh dragged Michael over to the cliff.

Paarthurnax began to speak to Storm. "It's strange," Josh stated. His friends looked at him, puzzled at his mind yet again. "Everything. This new world, being here," he said as he gestured towards the cliff. "Even more so, the fact that we can rest and Michael hasn't caused us any problems so far."

"Hey!" Michael yelled at him. Adam and Josh laughed and eventually Michael joined in. "The view is incredible," Michael said when they calmed down. It was too. They could see the snowy plains and rolling grassy hills. All of the cliffs and marshes were laid out in front of them, including the forests and the roads.

"Is it hilarious how we're supposed to be saving the world," Josh said. It was kinda funny. 3 teenagers, 2 of them hopelessly insane and un-hero like, who all fought with one another. It was like a bad idea for a soap opera.

"Hey, we don't know we have to save it yet," Adam countered. They may have known the most about what was going on, but they were still pretty clueless.

"Well, worst case scenario," Josh explained. "Either way, we have to survive and find out what happened. For the sake of our story."

"Hey, stop it with the fourth wall!" Adam yelled. We'll get to that later.

"Sorry," Josh said. "Forget what I just said."

"Travelers," Paarthurnax said. They turned to see Storm and him waiting for them. They walked back over to them quietly. "The Dovahkin has told me that you know of his quest. I would like you to help him."

"...What?!" they all yelled at once.

"I hate asking you to do this," Paarthurnax said sadly, "but his quest is of great importance." Paarthurnax was worried about Storm. Who wouldn't worry? He had to catch a dragon and bust into Sovngarde all by himself. Michael didn't see it that way.

"Why don't you?!" Michael yelled at him. "We have a very similar quest and you want us to help while you just sit up here and relax?" Paarthurnax had never been talked to like this.

"Do not speak with such arrogance, mortal," Paarthurnax growled. "I cannot go with him." He took a step towards Michael.

"Why not?" Michael said. "If he fails, you die anyway. You should help protect the world. How can you say you want to help mortals if you won't fight when the true battle starts?!" They had slowly started to get closer to each other. They were now face to face and very angry. Michael had gripped his great sword an Paarthurnax had spread his claws.

Suddenly, a explosion lit up Paarthurnax's side. He fell to the ground with a bloody wing. They all looked around to find the shooter. "There!" Josh said after a minute. He pointed to the sky. There was a figure floating there. It had a metallic body with a gas mask on and a grenade launcher in one hand. It had two metallic wings that had missle launchers attached to them. "Raging Raven!"

Notes:Yes! Done! It took me a month and I'm sorry. Don't worry though. Undaed has been pestering me to write more, so thanks for that. Now, you can tell what will happen next in the story, so not much point in a Next Time, but I will give you 3 more interesting facts in gaming.  
, the main character from Gears of War, is also the voice of Jake the Dog from Adventure Time and Bender from Futurama.  
2. You all know that Wailord can have an egg with Skitty, which is ridiculous. But did you know that Wailord can have an egg with... Diglet... Yes, Diglet.  
3. A Charizard weighs about 195 pounds and is 5 foot 7. I weigh about a Charizard and I'm taller than one.  
Now that I've shattered your world for the next 12 hours, I must say good bye. Once again, it is 3 a.m. Ha ha. Back to school. Hope you all survive. Next Time: ...Meh, I'll come up with something tomorrow.


End file.
